A Glimpse Into The Future
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.

A/N: I've posted a story at another website, but this is my first time writing a story for this one, hope you guys like it! I'm pretty new here so be gentle:D

Part One "The Morning After The Night Before"

"We've been here for over what… two years and still we're finding new stuff that we don't understand," John muttered as he looked around the lab. So many labs, so little time, Sheppard thought. How many labs had they found so far now? He'd lost count after thirty-three. "These people and their labs…."

"The Ancients were scientists! The builders! Of course there'd be a lot of labs! Before the Wraith came their wish to further themselves, to create amazing things and learn about the universe is what makes them so advanced compared to us," Zelenka explained as he fiddled with whatever it was he was looking at. To John it looked much like a toaster… but that was just him.

That was when he saw it. It was just sitting to the side, ASKING to be touched. The swirl of colors and the shape of the strange contraption made it look much like a lava lamp, only on the inside of the glass instead of wax, there was a strange ink that didn't seem to be mixing in with the water inside. Weird. Sheppard walked over to it and touched the strange lava lamp.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" yelled McKay, pulling John away when the thing began to glow. "WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY FEEL THAT YOU CAN TOUCH EVERYTHING ALL THE TIME! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT THING IS!"

Sheppard just glared at the man. "Will you settle down! I was just looking at it!"

"No you were TOUCHING it! Now go sit down or something! Just because Elizabeth felt I needed a baby sitter does NOT mean you get to play with sensitive 10,000 year old equipment and artifacts!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes, looking over at Ronan and Teyla as they stood to the side. They both gave him an amused look. Finally he walked over to them and sighed. "I hate baby sitting scientists."

Ronan snorted. "I don't know how you deal with him without taping his mouth closed."

"LOTS AND LOTS of patience," he whispered, making Ronan smile.

Teyla just shook her head. "That is not a word I would usually associate you with," she teased him.

Sheppard just grinned at her. "Hey, we can't all be perfect now can we? Some of us most rely on good looks and good hair to get by."

"And what do you rely on?" Teyla shot back.

"Ouch," mumbled Ronan with a smirk.

Sheppard frowned at that, folding his arms. "You know you've been spending way too much time with Doctor Weir."

"Oh she has, has she?"

Sheppard froze, surprised by the voice he heard from behind him. Slowly he turned around to see Elizabeth standing there, arms folded, eyes narrowed, and a smile on her lovely lips. "In a good way!" he fought.

Elizabeth just shook her head. "Nice save. Progress report."

"Rodney and Zelenka are gathering some things together to bring up to their labs. Then we'll be finished for the day. What are you doing down here?"

"Lorne took me down. I couldn't get any of you on the radio, so I thought I'd come down to check on you guys. Doctor Fuller detected some interference a few seconds ago."

"Ah… well we're all fine down here. Tired, but fine."

"Well then, why don't we debrief in the morning? After this, you guys deserve a little rest. I'll be in my quarters if any of you need something."

John nodded and gave her his best boyish smile, watching her turn and leave, her hips swaying slightly as she left. Strange how since their shared kiss months ago he'd begun to notice those things. She really was a damn good kisser… that was for sure. Hmmm… now there's a good image for bed time, he thought to himself as he turned back to look at Ronan and Teyla, suddenly not quite as bored as before.

"Amazing," Rodney whispered shaking his head. Zelenka looked up from his own work to see Rodney staring at the strange item Sheppard had been playing with.

"What?"

"I found some information on this… thing mentioned in the Ancient database. Apparently it was meant as a way of setting wrong things right."

"And that is amazing how?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "It's amazing because it's not talking about stupid mistakes… it's talking about a mistake that could literally ruin a person's life. I think it works in the same way the time machine SG-1 found worked. Could you imagine what we could do with this? One of the Ancients… a man named Janus was working on it, this was his lab. He was hoping it would help them all in their fight against the Wraith, avoiding the mistakes that would cost them the battle. The only problem is it would only allow you to try another way of doing something… it doesn't help you correct the mistake. Things could become worse by using this thing…" he explained, with a sigh.

"Which explains why the Ancients never used it," Zelenka added.

McKay just shrugged. "Perhaps, but if it works… who knows what good we could do… the mistakes we could change. I'm gonna work on translating the rest of this, see if we can activate it-"

"In the morning," Zelenka interrupted. "Doctor Weir's orders. She doesn't want you passing out of exhaustion."

"Who says that's gonna happen!" Rodney fought.

Zelenka folded his arms. "History… if you'll remember five days ago?"

McKay frowned. "If I get tired I'll take a quick nap here in the lab, I want to finish this!"

Zelenka rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't blame me in the morning when your neck is sore!" he muttered, walking out of the room.

Rodney glared at Zelenka's back then turned back to his work. Who needed sleep when something that could change the world was right in front of him!

Ah… bed time. The best time of the day. Sheppard walked into his quarters and began to shed his clothes, walking slowly into the bathroom. He was in great need of a shower. When he was finally finished, he turned on the shower, making sure it was warm before going in. Oh yeah… this was definitely what he needed! After about a half an hour of cleaning away the dirt and grim of the day, he threw some boxers and his Air Force T- shirt on, then walked out of the bathroom and climbed on the bed, getting under the covers. The lights turned off after he moved his hand to the wall, telling the computer that sensed his thoughts to darken the room. Finally he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The room was silent except for the light snoring sound coming from Doctor McKay as he slept in his lab, arms folded on his desk with his head buried in his arms. Only the lamp shined its light in the darkness until finally yet another showed its light, growing brighter by each passing second until finally it cut off.

It was really the moan that awoke him from his slumber as the bed shifted. Sheppard frowned, not moving as he felt the pressure on his left side. If there was one thing John knew, it was when he was not alone in bed. It was pretty hard NOT to notice as the person beside him moaned once more. "Morning John," the female voice mumbled.

When the hell! He distinctly remembered going to sleep alone last night, what the hell happened? John opened his eyes slowly, squinting at first as the light from the windows hit his face. Finally he turned his head to see blonde hair. Oh crap! What the hell! Before he could react, the woman lying in bed next to him moved once more and he finally saw her face. He was out of bed a second later, grabbing the comforter with him. "Whoa! Who the hell are you!"

John moved the comforter around his waste, trying to make sure she didn't see the lower half of his naked body, leaving only one white sheet on the bed. The woman moved on her side, one arm bent and keeping her head up while the other lied on her side. "You okay?"

"Uh… I uh… who are you and what are you doing in my bed? And why am I naked?" he asked. Millions of questions floated around in his bed, but he'd have to ask them later.

The strange woman gave him a smug smile as she moved back, stretching. "Oh John… no more games. I'm too tired, let's just get back to sleep, we still have about an hour before Elizabeth drops off the kids… unless of course she comes early as she likes to."

"KIDS!"

The lady in bed shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Stop playing around, John… stop it! You play entirely too much, now I didn't mind it last night, but not this early in the morning." Finally she sat up, not even bothering with the sheet as it fell, exposing her chest. John's mouth hung open in shock at the stranger as she got out of bed… in ALL her glory. Not that it was all that glorious, which was a rather weird thing to think considering he'd just woken up with a rather beautiful woman in bed. A few months ago, and he'd be enjoying himself right now… strange.

The blonde grinned at him, walking over to him and moving her arms around his neck. "Yes kids… the three you've been raising all these years… you know, Jason, Anika, and Noah… ring any bells?" she teased, kissing him.

John was too shocked to move, he had kids? Obviously something was seriously going on here, something he wasn't getting. Maybe he was dreaming. He finally pulled away from her kiss. "Wait… wait a second! Who ARE you!" he finally asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "Carrie… your girlfriend… John what in the world is up with you?"

He could tell she thought he was joking around, Sheppard sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to remember… think of how in the world this all could have happened. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sheppard turned, looking at the door.

"Shit, that must be Elizabeth…" the woman muttered before she grabbed clothing and began to dress.

John looked around and finally found his boxers and some jeans. Elizabeth? Could it be Elizabeth Weir? He found the idea of her seeing him with the strange blonde… Carrie a bit unsettling… he wondered what she'd think. Suddenly the door opened. Elizabeth, looking slightly older than she had last night considering the small hairs of grey, folded her arms and walked in, two kids looking in their teens and one who looked about eleven or ten following behind her. "Hello, John," she greeted, not at all looking pleased. She then turned to Carrie. "Ah and look over here… if it isn't your favorite blonde bimbo… Carrie… looking great as always, but you may want to put on a shirt… I don't really like the idea of my children seeing you in such a state of undress."

Carrie quickly put on the shirt and gave a nervous smile. "I think I'll be in the bathroom, excuse me…" she muttered and hurried off.

"Guys, why don't you all go into the other room while your father and I have a talk, hm?"

The oldest glared at John before walking into the room, the girl and boy following him, also looking rather annoyed. John frowned as he watched the children leave… were those three his? He REALLY needed to find out what was going on here!

Suddenly Elizabeth took a few steps forward. "Look, we separated months ago, so technically what you do on your own time is none of my business, but I will NOT have our kids exposed to this!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused, surprised by the venom in Weir's voice. "Separated? Our kids?"

"Dammit John this is not one of your stupid jokes!" Elizabeth shouted. "As it is you've already lost Jason's respect! He didn't even want to come today! Now I agreed to joint custody because you're a good father, but if I have to I will ask for full custody! Those children and your abilities are the ONLY reason why you're still on Atlantis after we separated, you keep pushing me like this and that WILL change!"

John was shell shocked by the anger and… hate he saw in her eyes. Dear god… did she really hate him? John stood. "Elizabeth… I seriously have NO CLUE what you're talking about! Honest! I don't even know who that woman is! The last thing I remember is going to sleep after the exploration we did in the lower parts of Atlantis!"

Elizabeth looked at him, confused for a second. "John, what are you talking about… we've already explored all of Atlantis… after we found the extra ZPMs…."

John closed his eyes for a second; this made no sense at all! Suddenly it came to him. "What year is this?"

"2023… why?"

Sheppard's eyes opened at that, feeling his whole body go numb. "When I went to bed it was the year 2006… now its seventeen years later?"

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise before activated her comm.. unit. "Doctor Beckett, this is Elizabeth… I need you in John Sheppard quarter's immediately."

"Don't tell me you knocked him out again, Elizabeth," Carson teased.

John frowned at the joke, hearing what he'd said.

Weir smiled slightly. "Not yet… just get over here."

Sheppard folded his arms. "Knocked me out again? When did you hit me?"

Elizabeth just looked at him nervously. "This is not good…" she whispered, worry in her eyes. So she didn't hate him… well that was something. Now if only he could figure out what the hell was happening to him.

"We were married!" John asked, not completely surprised considering what had been said before, but it just now sunk it what that meant.

Carson smiled. "Aye, for almost fifteen years."

"Wow… I haven't even had a relationship with a woman for over three months!" he muttered, surprised at how long they'd lasted.

Carson just shook his head, amused at John's wonder.

John frowned, looking up at Carson. "So how after fifteen years did Elizabeth start to hate me, and my children no longer respect me?"

Carson hesitated, sighing sadly at the memories. "It's a long story lad. You were always very loyal to Elizabeth, cared more for her than you had with any other woman. There wasn't a soul on Atlantis who couldn't see the love you had for her, but many things can change in a very short period of time… when a relationship is strained enough… well, perhaps that is a question Elizabeth should answer."

John nodded. "I'm not sure Elizabeth is very fond of me at the moment… considering she found me with some strange woman named Carrie."

"She's your girlfriend," Carson told him, looking a little uncomfortable.

"She isn't even my type! How did I go from someone as smart and beautiful as Elizabeth to… CARRIE?" he asked, frustrated.

Carson just shrugged. "Let's just say… you lost a lot when you lost Elizabeth," he told John sadly.

John glanced down at the ring on his left hand. "He still loves her," he whispered.

"What?"

"I… I still love her."

"What makes you say that?" Carson asked.

John touched the ring still on his hand. "The ring still on my finger tells me everything I need to know, Carson. There's still love between us, the question is… why they haven't tried to fix things?"

Carson gave John a sad smile. "That's a good question, Colonel. A good question indeed. Maybe it's time you got your answer."

John frowned, knowing the Doctor was right, he only wished he knew how to do just that.

"Report."

Carson and John looked up to see Elizabeth standing in front of them, a strange look on her face as she looked at the two, obviously unsure when it came to Sheppard. Carson cleared his throat. "Well he's physically and mentally fine from what I can tell. I'm starting to wonder if more is involved than we know about. This can't just be mere memory loss… there's nothing to account for it."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm starting to agree with you," she muttered, frowning.

"Like what? Time travel?"

"I'd certainly put that on the list… you may physically look like the John Sheppard from this timeline, but… as I said there's nothing that explains why you have suddenly forgotten so much."

John's confused look transformed in a second. "I was with Rodney and a few others exploring labs in Atlantis! I touched a few things… maybe one of them did this to me! We need to speak with Rodney!"

Elizabeth frowned. "Come with me. I think it's time we give Rodney a little visit."

John nodded and got off the bed. "Amen to that!" he mumbled, following her out of sickbay.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Originally he was gonna wake up in bed with Elizabeth… but I thought I'd spice things up a big… mean Elizabeth kinda works for me. Just tell me what you think! Please:(


	2. Chapter 2

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, don't stop! Gotta get encouragement to keep going with this somehow! ;)

Part Two "Future Mistakes Makes For Crappy Lives"

The walk to Rodney's lab was done in silence. John had no idea what to say to the woman so different from the Elizabeth he knew. Had he done this to her? Was it his fault she was as hard as she now seemed? The thought worried John greatly, his imagination quickly bringing up scenarios, none of them good. Perhaps she was better off without him. Elizabeth stopped in front of McKay's lab and walked inside, Sheppard following behind her. "Rodney, we may have a problem," said Elizabeth.

"Hi Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard," greeted another voice. John looked next to Rodney to see a young boy in his teens.

Elizabeth smiled at the boy. "Ian! Hey, did you have fun yesterday?"

The boy, Ian nodded. "We've got some good waves this year, great for surfing. Dad video taped me," he told her then shut his laptop, looking over at Rodney. "Dad, I think I'm gonna go get some lunch. You want anything?"

"Dad?" questioned John. The idea of Rodney being a father had never even come into John's mind… especially considering how 'good' he was with kids. Ford had told him all about Rodney's fun with the two kids from their first year on Atlantis. Apparently it had taken chocolate to keep the poor kids happy after spending time with McKay.

Rodney smiled at Ian. "No, I'll get something later."

Ian nodded then gave a nod to John before leaving.

"Dad?" John repeated.

McKay rolled his eyes. "How many times are you gonna run that joke, John? I've been a father for fifteen years, the procreation jokes are getting kinda old."

Sheppard, looked over at Elizabeth. "Did he just call me John?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "Rodney, we need you to do some digging into the list of artifacts we've found on Atlantis during our second year here."

"What? Why?" Rodney asked, confused.

John scratched the back of his head, feeling rather awkward. This future was so different, and he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Rodney McKay was an actual father. Who ever saw THAT coming?

"John can't remember anything after the year 2006… he said he went to bed one night and woke up here. Carson couldn't find anything that could attest to his memory loss so we thought that maybe retracing his steps a bit might help us shed some light on what's going on."

Rodney lifted an eyebrow in Sheppard's direction. "Memory loss without the symptoms… well that's new."

John sighed. "The last thing I remembered before bed was exploring Atlantis. We went into one of the labs… you found some data link with the scientist's notes in them."

"We visited a lot of labs during that time, John," McKay reminded him.

John glared at the men. "I was playing around with a few of the artifacts… you chewed me out about one… going on and on about the fact that we should be careful or something like that… I wasn't really listening."

"Big shock there… makes me wonder why the ears are even there," McKay muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You scrolled through the data pad a bit before we left. Apparently the lab was used mainly for finding was to defeat the Wraith. It was weird because out of all of the labs, that was the only one with a data pad that's information wasn't downloaded into the Ancient database. You were going to go through it to see why that was…" John went on, ignoring McKay's complaints.

Rodney frowned at that, staring at John, his mood changed inside a few seconds. "Oh my god," he whispered.

"What?"

"Dammit!" Rodney jumped out of his chair and hurried over to another computer, touching Ancient controls to show a certain item John remembered seeing once before.

"That's it!" John exclaimed. "I remember that thing. It was the last thing I looked at before I went to bed."

Rodney sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"What? Why?" asked Elizabeth, confused.

"It's called the 'Acara,' an Ancient device made by a scientist named Janus… sound familiar?"

Elizabeth frowned. "The older me we encountered in one of Atlantis' labs… the one that went back in time… she mentioned him. He helped ensure Atlantis' survival."

Rodney nodded. "He was also the one that created the time machine SG-1 found more than a decade ago. Radek and I were studying it. Scans recorded a large burst of energy the night we found it in my lab. The only information we could gather is the stuff we found in the data pad. The device was completely drained of its power after that burst of energy… but nothing ever happened that we knew of afterwards. Janus' private record mentioned that this device was supposed to 'correct pasts, presents, and futures.' Zelenka and I hypothesized that it could actually work independently, recording any mistakes worthy of completely shaping ones life for the worse whether it be in the past or things yet to come. We could never prove it though because of the power drain. In effect, this machine could literally allow anyone to correct any mistake worthy of changing, but of course, this mistake would have to have dire consequences, worthy of the machines focus."

"So what you're saying is… I'm here to fix something I did wrong before?"

Rodney nodded, frowning. "But we have a problem…."

"What?" asked Elizabeth, just as shocked as John.

"For years I tried hundreds of different ways to re-power the device using everything I could think of… but I never found a way to reactivate it. Even if you do fix whatever mistake you made before… you may not be able to go back to your own timeline," Rodney explained, giving John an apologetic look.

John frowned. "That could be a problem."

"Rodney, are you sure this device won't be able to send John back after he completes what he was sent here to do?"

Rodney shook his head. "I can't be sure of anything at this point. There's still very little we know about the device. I can take it out of storage and see if I can find something new, but my guess is… I won't find anything to help us send John back to his timeline."

"So I'm stuck here!" asked Sheppard, not liking this news one bit.

Rodney sighed. "There's no way to tell. It could be that the device doesn't have to be powered in order to send you back… or it could be that it'll happen naturally once you've fulfilled what you were sent here to do. Either way, there's no way of knowing until you accomplish what you were sent here to do."

"But I don't even know what I'm gonna do! I don't even know what I'm supposed to correct!" The Colonel fought.

"I guess you're just gonna have to figure that one out… and maybe next time you'll keep your hands to yourself!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes, rubbing his face to relieve the headache that was slowly making its appearance. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Elizabeth moved a hand to his shoulder, making him look at her. "We will figure this thing out, John, you just have to be patient. Look, you were supposed to have the day off today. I'll take the kids and you can go rest."

John shook his head, his gut feeling telling him that was far from what he needed to do at the moment. "No… I need to learn more about what the hell is going on. Obviously I made a huge mistake last go, I need more information. Let me talk to the kids, or at least one of them."

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "What could they possibly tell you? And how do we know this is even a good idea, you knowing about your own future?"

John looked into her eyes. "Please, Elizabeth… call it a gut feeling, intuition… whatever you'd like. All I know is that I have to talk to Jason, Anika, and Noah."

Elizabeth frowned. "How do you know their names?"

John shrugged. "That Carrie woman told me," he told her, regretting it as soon as he saw the look on Doctor Weir's face. It was as if he'd just slapped her by mentioning the blonde woman's name.

"Right," she muttered, then moved her hand off of his shoulder, her mask of decorum firmly put back into place. "Just let me explain the situation to them first."

Sheppard nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

Rodney broke the silence, feeling the awkwardness in the room. "I'll see what I can do here, maybe there's something I missed from before."

"Thanks Rodney, just keep at it," said Elizabeth just before she walked past Sheppard and out of the lab.

John winced at the chill he felt after seeing Elizabeth's expression. "John," McKay called just as John was about to leave. John turned around to look at the Doctor. "Don't take it personally… you just… you really hurt her, ya know? She's never really gotten over you."

John looked down for a moment, hating the thought of him upsetting Elizabeth. "Future mistakes make for crappy lives, my friend," he muttered before leaving.

Rodney smiled, turning back to the computer before him. He had quite a bit of work to do it seemed. "Never a dull moment…."

While Elizabeth spoke with the kids, John was sent to grab some lunch since it would probably take a while. Sheppard sighed, eating his lunch slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the future he now found himself in. Such a strange place this was turning out to be, yet so familiar. He could see Teyla and Ronan speaking to one another at one table, relaxed and enjoying their lunch… their two kids Nero and Kera with them. And odd combination, but somehow it worked… it was just so damn strange. At another table Ian McKay, Rodney McKay's son, sat alone eating his lunch, while on his laptop. John had no idea how to react to this strange new world so different, yet so similar to the one he was from. So much had changed, yet at the same time stayed the same. It was a confusing and twisted thing that John was sure he'd never truly get until his own timeline got to where he now resided… temporarily… he hoped.

"John, what happened to you this morning?"

Sheppard almost winced when he saw the blonde, Carrie, take a seat in front of him.

"Carrie…" he muttered, unsure as to what he was going to say. "I uh… I'm not really myself right now, and I'm sorry about earlier, but I was just a bit confused. It's complicated."

Carrie just raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "Everything with you is complicated, John."

John frowned. "What do ya mean by that?"

Carrie just snorted. "John, you're one of the most complicated men I've ever known. It's probably why I like you so much… never have been able to shape up and be with a guy who I can actually understand."

She wasn't exactly making any sense, but ironically, he seemed to understand where she was coming from. Elizabeth Weir had always been a bit of a mystery too, someone he doubted he'd ever truly understand. It was the mystery that attracted him to her… well just one of the many things if he were being truthful. John looked down at his food, and then pushed it away. "You know… when I imagined where I'd be in the future… I never thought I'd be here… separated (soon to be divorced), with a girlfriend, and three kids."

Carrie shrugged. "It's screwed up… I know, but then again… what life isn't?"

"Yeah," John whispered, thinking about his own past. When John was five, his mother had left him and his father, not being able to take the job his father had chosen years before. His father was Air Force, it had been his life, it had taken over his life in some ways. Although John never spoke to his father anymore, not since he'd joined up despite his father's protests, he'd never really blamed the man for his mother leaving. How could he? She'd left them both, not even trying to have a relationship with John. Now here he was, barely a father if Elizabeth was being truthful, with three kids who saw him in probably the same way Sheppard saw his mother. It was a real eye opener, and not at all a life he was willing to repeat if given the chance to change it. Somehow, John knew the relationship he had with his family needed to change, and quick before he lost everything. "Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not happy… am I?" he asked her.

Carrie hesitated, looking down. "Not really… not since you and Elizabeth split. Not since Simon."

"Simon?"

Carrie looked back up at him, confused. "Simon… Elizabeth's fiancé… the guy Elizabeth Sheppard is marrying in like… four days, right after the divorce papers are finished."

John's eyes widened. "What! Elizabeth's getting married!"

Carrie raised an eyebrow, a worried expression appearing on her face. "John… what the hell is up with you? It's been about the only thing on your mind lately and now suddenly you act as if you had no idea… are you okay?"

John closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "This cannot be happening!"

"Sheppard, I know you still love her and everything… but I thought we agreed that you'd try to let go of this? You lost her a long time ago, John."

John stood suddenly, glaring at Carrie before he walked out of the commissary. This was seriously turning into a nightmare! His life was screwed up, he'd ruined it with the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had THREE kids who barely respected him… didn't respect him. What the hell did that damn device want him to do!

It wasn't exactly his usual spot. No, this was Elizabeth's place, the place she went when she needed to think, needed to calm down, and needed to meditate on all that had happened. He could see the attraction as he watched the waves crash against Atlantis, the sounds giving him just enough peace to feel sane again. So much had happened in so little time, it was overwhelming him, and this moment in time was the only break he'd had so far. How could he have possibly messed things up this bad? What did he do to hurt Elizabeth? Why would he ever hurt her… someone so amazing? How had he lost the respect of his own children… beings he and Elizabeth created? Just the thought filled him with pain. He'd sworn to himself long ago that he'd never become like his mother… now he wondered if he'd broken that promise to himself.

"I thought I might find you here."

John turned around and frowned at the boy standing before him, arms crossed, looking way too much like his old man. "Jason… right?"

The boy smiled, walking up beside him. "Mom told me what's up with you. You must be pretty overwhelmed."

John turned back to look at the sky and ocean, sighing sadly. "Well it's always fun to hear you're gonna ruin everything good in your life until you're an unhappy bastard who's more alone now than he was before he had you guys and Elizabeth."

Jason sighed. "You do have Carrie," he muttered sarcastically.

John snorted. "Yeah, what's up with that anyway? Am I that messed up that I've settled for… that!" He didn't much trust Carrie, although he couldn't exactly figure out why… it was just something about her.

Jason laughed. "I think it was a progressive loss of limits… you and her actually hooked up after Simon proposed to mom."

John's smile faded away as he looked down. "What happened? How did I go from having everything to having nothing!"

Jason winced, hesitating. "I really don't think you wanna hear the E! True Hollywood story," he muttered.

Yup, the boy was definitely his son. "Tell me, Jason," John said sternly. He needed to know… to know if it was him and Elizabeth that needed to be fixed, if that was the mistake he'd soon make.

Jason looked out at the ocean. "You want the truth?"

John rolled his eyes. "Of course, yes, I want the truth. I wanna know what happened."

"Then get it from Mom," Jason whispered, giving him a sad look before he walked away.

John watched him go, ready to throw himself over the balcony if he heard that answer one more time. "Jason wait!" John ran off the balcony, trying to catch up with Jason. "Jason!"

Jason turned back around. "Yeah?" he asked, looking uneasy.

John sighed. "You don't respect me very much… do you?"

Jason frowned, walking back over to his father. "Dad… it's not that I don't respect you. Hell, a few months ago I wanted to BE you. I wanted to join the Air Force; I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. I looked up to you."

"But I lost that… because of this thing between me and your mother?"

"No… what happened between you and mom… it wasn't exactly your fault."

"So I didn't…" he trailed off, hoping Jason would understand what he was saying.

Jason shook his head. "No… you didn't cheat on her… but she thought you did."

John cocked his head, curious as to what he meant by that. "Why would she think that? I could never cheat on a woman I cared about… especially someone I was married to for almost fifteen years!"

Jason hesitated, looking down. "She just got caught up in the past… it's complicated. It wasn't your fault... you didn't know things would get so screwed up just because of one woman from your past. Things between you were already on thin ice after Simon came."

"Simon? The guy Elizabeth is engaged to?"

Jason nodded. "Before Atlantis she'd been with him… it wasn't until after her first year on Atlantis that Simon moved on… she'd been gone a long time. When she came go Earth… well… it ended. Only for Simon…" Jason ran a hand through his hair, his eyes filled with sadness. "He still loved her; it was why he decided to join Atlantis… to see if he could win her back. They worked closely with each other, but Mom assured you that you had nothing to worry about. You weren't so sure. Before either of you knew it… things were falling out of control."

John knew it was all his future son would tell him, and was grateful to even get THAT much. "Then how did you go from me being your model to… how things are now?" he asked, wanting to know. He didn't want to lose what he had with his son, with his kids.

"You didn't fight for her," Jason whispered.

"What?" John asked, confused.

"After you and Mom split… you saw her with Simon… and you just gave up. You would never give up in the fight against the Wraith, but all it took was a kiss between Simon and Mom and you just threw in the towel. You didn't even fight for her." Jason shook his head, turning back around, walking away once more, leaving his shocked father behind. John cursed under his breath, rubbing his eyes. Things were worse than he'd thought, obviously. He needed to make things right, and now thanks to his son… he believed he knew how.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Review! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	3. Chapter 3

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.  
A/N: There's some mention of the episode "Sanctuary" in this chapter at the end, I know every Weir/Sheppard shipper hated that story… but I just couldn't resist yet another twist. :D

* * *

Part Three "The Way We Weren't" 

The disk had been kept under his bed collecting dust, the title so strange from normal home videos. "The Way We Were." He remembered the song, but he doubted that's what this video was about. After putting it in the laptop, the Ancient computer quickly brought up the holographic image.

He could see her, her face, smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly the camera moved back and he saw himself holding Elizabeth. He was sitting against a tree, probably on the mainland, with Elizabeth in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her as they relaxed. The John on the camera laughed, shaking his head. _"Rodney what are you doing?"_

_"Capturing a memory! Years from now we'll watch this and think about the good old days, you know, before we got all old and boring."_

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. _"You want to see a memory, huh? I'll give you a memory,"_ she told Rodney mischievously then turned in John's arms and gave him a kiss that would have knocked any man's socks off. The John on the DVD raised both eyebrows in surprise, but wasn't about to stop it from the look of things.

_"Oh come on guys! Guys! I'm trying to make a memory here, not candid home sex tapes!"_

John finally broke the kiss and grinned. _"I dunno Rodney, I'm sure me and Mrs. Sheppard over here could find a few uses for that little memory."_

_"I can't HEAR you!"_

Elizabeth laughed at the two, moving off John before she walked up to the camera, taking it from Rodney. Suddenly the camera was focused on a boy and girl, Jason and Anika, running around in the fields with a toddler, Noah, trying to chase after them.

Sheppard laughed at the video, watching as Noah burst into tears. His future self quickly ran for his son, picking him up and trying to settle him down. He kissed the toddler's forehead, rocking him gently.

"It's okay, kiddo… Daddy's here," John whispered on the tape, holding Noah close. Sheppard's smile faded as Noah held his tight to his father, relaxing in his future self's arms.

"Dad?"

John turned to see Anika standing at the door, rubbing her eyes, obviously just waking up. It was rather late. John hadn't gone back to his quarters for hours after his talk with Jason. "Anika," John greeted, pausing the video and getting up.

His daughter smiled, amused.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just… the only time you call me Anika is when I'm in trouble."

"Ah." John stood before her awkward, trying to think of what to say. "Then what do I usually call you?"

"Ani… almost everyone calls me Ani."

"Ani… right. Nice to meet you Ani," he said with a smile.

His daughter's smile grew. "This is pretty weird isn't it?"

"Uh yeah… I can definitely say this is one of the weirdest experiences of my life… that's including life sucking aliens and pretty much everything else you could imagine."

"Yeah well, I can imagine quite a bit." Ani walked over to him, her eyes moving from him to the frozen imagine of him holding a young Noah Sheppard. "I remember that day. We went on a picnic on the mainland. Rodney and Ian came with us."

"I saw it in some box under my bed… thought I should check it out."

"It's one of your favorite videos. Sometimes you watch it at night when you think no ones around… to remind yourself of the good old days I guess," she explained with a sad smile.

John frowned. "I talked with Jason today."

Anika sighed, a worried expression on her face that could have only come from her mother. "He told me."

"You and him must be pretty close," John observed.

"Since you and mom split he's kinda felt that it's up to him to take care of me and Noah. You were messed up bad by what happened, and Mom… well; she's not doing all that hot either. He doesn't worry so much about me anymore though… but Noah… he's taken it the hardest."

Sheppard almost winced at the thought, not sure he wanted to know just how hard it was on his youngest son. John slowly sat down on his bed, moving his head in his hands. "I'm a bad father… aren't I?"

He felt the bed dip as Anika sat beside him. "Never."

When he looked up and into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. "Jason said I didn't fight for her… that I just let Elizabeth go. Why would I do that?"

"Because you thought she didn't love you anymore… that you'd lost her and it was over, seeing her kiss Simon was kinda the nail in the coffin. She said things… things that really upset you."

"And was I right, about those things I believed?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit.

There was a long pause, and John was sure he knew the answer to her question, when suddenly she spoke. "No. It's always been you, Dad. Always." Anika moved off the bed and took control of the laptop, freezing it to an image of Elizabeth staring at John while he cared for Noah. Rodney had obviously gotten his camera back. Sheppard was surprised to see the love that literally shown from her eyes, a love so strong it was hard NOT to miss. "I won't say Mom doesn't love Simon, because she does. And as much as I'd like to, I don't hate Simon… he's not a bad guy. He really cares about mom. But I will say this… THAT kind of love never dies. All you have to do is open your eyes and look for it." Finally Anika walked back over to John, moving his head so that he'd meet her gaze. "Mom said you were sent here to correct a mistake that could ruin your life. Elizabeth Sheppard IS your life, Dad. We all could see it. Even when I didn't want to think about it, I knew you two had passion… the kind you read in Shakespeare. That's something Simon will NEVER have with Mom."

John nodded, smiling at his daughter. "You are so much like your mother… just as beautiful and just as wise."

Anika grinned back at him. "Funny, that's exactly what my boyfriend said," she told him, turning and walking back to her room.

"Boyfriend! What boyfriend!" John called just as Anika got to her door.

"Good night, Dad," she called out just as she walked inside.

John frowned.

* * *

He'd tried to sleep, he really did try, but he hadn't been able to. There was so much he needed to know, needed to understand, and he knew the only way he'd get what he needed is if he spoke with Elizabeth Sheppard. He knocked once more, knowing he was probably waking her up, but didn't really care. Finally the door opened, but Elizabeth was NOT at the door.

"John, what the hell are you doing here?" a tired looking older man asked.

John frowned, guessing who the man before him was. "You're Simon… right?"

The man sighed, rubbing his face. "Right… Elizabeth told me what happened. What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Elizabeth, it's important."

"Well obviously so if you're here at two o'clock in the morning banging on her door," he muttered in annoyance. "Hold on a sec."

John nodded as the door closed once Simon walked away. Less than a minute later, Elizabeth walked to the door wearing silky red pants and a tight spaghetti strap shirt to match. John was silenced by how beautiful she looked, surprised by the depth of feeling that came over him at the sight of her, looking so tired… so hot. "John? What's wrong?"

John looked her up and down, not sure how to take these new feelings. It seemed like they came from nowhere… and yet… he'd always thought she was beautiful, but had respected her too much to do anything or say anything about it. When they'd started to become friends, he'd know he could never do anything to ruin that relationship, she had been too important to him.

"John? Hello! John!"

John snapped out of his daze, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. "Uhhh right… sorry, I just… ahem… you're beautiful." He hadn't meant to say that. He REALLY hadn't meant to say that. John sighed, mentally kicking himself. "I mean… I just…" John stuttered. Finally he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Elizabeth was looking back at him with a mixture of uneasiness and embarrassment. "Look, I need to know what happened between us, because I can't figure out how we can go from being as close as we've been in my timeline to this! You act like you hate my for pete's sake!"

"John… I don't hate you," she whispered, a sad look on her face.

"Well it sure seems like it, and frankly I don't get why. What happened?"

"What does it matter?" she asked, avoiding the subject, her uneasiness growing.

"It matters because it may be the reason why I'm here! I need to know what happened… because I need to know how to make things right, how to make US right," he told her, deciding that she needed to know the truth.

"I'm getting MARRIED, John. That man you saw before is the man I'm going to marry. There is no US, John, not anymore!"

John glared at her, frustrated by her resistance. He'd know it was coming, but it was still driving him nuts. "Rodney said it plain and clear that the reason I'm here is to correct a mistake that may in fact ruin my life! I think it's pretty obvious that the way things are… it's only gonna get worse. I can see how my life is now… and I've seen my life before… I lost something when we split up… something important."

"John, if you were really here to fix things between us, then why here? Why now? Don't you think if it was us splitting up that was the mistake that it would take you to a time before we split?"

John paused, unsure of how to respond. She had a point. "I don't know, I don't know why I'm here instead of there… if I could change what happened I would… whatever it was. The thing is I can't… but I'm here now. I don't want to be the Sheppard you know now… the man you hated, the guy whose kids barely respected him. I don't want to be that man. Obviously somewhere along the way in our lives… you became one of the most important things in my life… and when I gave that up… I lost myself."

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eyes, trying to hold back. "If I had really been one of the most important things in your life, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation. You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you what happened… after almost FIFTEEN YEARS of marriage I find you kissing another woman. THAT is what happened, THAT is why you lost me, and THAT is why there can NEVER be an US again," she shouted before turning around and closing the door before Sheppard could say another word.

John stood at the door frozen, shocked at what she'd just told him. Could what she'd just told him be true? Could he really have cheated on her? And with who? Why would he do that? Even Carrie had known he still loved Elizabeth, why would he make such a huge mistake! It didn't make any sense! Jason had said it hadn't really been his fault! John was more confused now than ever. He needed to talk with someone… anyone!

* * *

Colonel Sheppard knew only one place where he could find the truth. Out of anyone on Altantis, Elizabeth had always been good friends with Doctor Carson Beckett. They'd known each other long before they'd set camp in Atlantis, and although they hadn't been best friends per say, John knew if anything had gone wrong with him, Elizabeth would most likely lean on Carson Beckett. "Carson."

Beckett smiled back at him, a look of surprise on his face. "Well you're up early."

"Yeah…" John muttered, not in a very good mood at the moment.

"Is everything okay?" Carson asked, frowning as he saw the upset look on Sheppard's face.

"She said I cheated on her, Carson," he whispered, looking down.

There was a long pause. "Ah… you spoke with Elizabeth I see."

"Yeah, I spoke with Elizabeth, only she didn't really tell me what happened, she just told me I kissed another woman and shut the door in my face!"

Carson sighed, taking a seat on one of the beds. John took the bed across from him, his legs hanging down. "Why would I cheat on Elizabeth? How could I cheat on Elizabeth! How after almost fifteen years, and three kids could I even THINK about another woman! Jason said it hadn't exactly been my fault, how exactly could that be true if I was cheating on Elizabeth!"

"Truth be told, I was never exactly told the whole story… not many were. I knew what you both told me… but I was never there to witness anything but you two yelling at each other."

"It was that bad, eh?"

"Probably worse," Carson admitted with a sad smile. "You kept telling her it wasn't how it looked; she kept getting angrier and angrier. She didn't believe you. She hadn't even wanted to hear what you had to say… or what she had to say. The next thing any of us knew… she'd something that had upset you pretty badly. You stopped trying to convince her that it'd hadn't been what it seemed after that. She'd said that she should have known after all the woman you'd been with that this would happen. You'd always had the reputation, Rodney teased you about being Captain Kirk more than once, and it always bothered you. You didn't want to be seen that way. The fact that your wife believed that you were like that, the love em and leave em type, well… it changed a lot of things."

John closed his eyes, moaning at the headache that was forming. He was stressed out, tired, and frustrated… and it was starting to affect him. "Tell me the whole story. I need to know what really happened… all of it… every detail. You said I claimed that it wasn't what it seemed… what did I mean by that?" He needed to figure this out, he needed the full story, of that he knew. If he was ever going to figure this whole thing out, he needed to know everything.

"Well as I said, I don't really know the whole story… only what you and she told me, I'm afraid, but there is… one who does know what really happened between you two."

"Who?" John asked.

Carson hesitated. "She lives on the mainland. I'll take you."

* * *

Never had the ride to the mainland felt this long. John sighed, wondering why time seemed to be going so much slower than normal. After checking with the kids to make sure they'd be okay while he was gone, he'd hurried to the first puddle jumper he'd seen, reading to get going. Sheppard turned to look at Carson. "Elizabeth said some things… some things I couldn't explain." 

"Like what?"

"I keep pursuing this. I mean, I KNOW that the mistake I made with Elizabeth is the thing I need to focus on. It changed me, of that I know, but why would Janus' machine bring me here instead of just taking me to the time before what happened… happened?"

Carson shrugged. "I don't know lad, could be quite a few things. Or maybe what happened between you and Elizabeth wasn't the choice that ruined your life. Perhaps letting Elizabeth walk down the isle is the thing that needs to be changed," Doctor Beckett told him, keeping his eyes ahead, trying to concentrate.

John smiled. "Maybe… you know you're a lot wiser than people give you credit for."

Beckett just laughed. "I have my moments."

"Yes you do, Doctor Beckett," John agreed, turning his gaze back to what was ahead just as the mainland came into view. Sheppard tried to keep his cool as Carson headed towards the village that seemed far more efficient than he'd remembered. Instead of Teyla's people living in tents, they had log houses; some of them even brick, impressive in size and structure. "Amazing," he breathed in surprise.

"Aye, they've done well for themselves here. With Atlantis to protect them, they've been able to truly settle here. Carson flew over farms and houses until they saw woods up ahead, farther from the beach. There stood only a few houses, one being right at the edge of where the clearing met woods. Carson slowly set the puddle jumper down, expertly landing, something John hadn't expected from the man. The man had obviously practiced. Finally Beckett turned to him. "Prepare yourself lad, you're in for a bit of a surprise."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked, his uneasiness returning.

"You'll see," Carson told him.

The Scottish Doctor stood, turning off the puddle jumper and opening the door in the back. John followed him out of the jumper as they headed to the lone house off to the side, a beautiful log house if ever John saw one. They soon reached the door, and John could see Carson become steadily uncomfortable. He knocked as loud as he could and waited. "Come in!" shouted someone from inside. Carson moved his hand to the knob and opened the door, turning to Sheppard. "Well go on… if you want to know the truth, you'll find it in here."

John nodded, walking inside. The living room was beautiful, a mixture of nature and country all woven neatly in a beautiful package. Whoever lived here, they had great taste. Carson walked in behind him, closing the door when the woman walked into the living room, making Sheppard gasp in shock. "Chaya?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope you enjoy the nice little cliffhanger I left for you:evil grin: Don't worry, it won't be left here for long! ;) But if you want to see more… I need my review fix! lol


	4. Chapter 4

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.

A/N: Well thanks for the reviews everyone! It's nice to know people are reading! Yet again, spoilers for "Sanctuary" with an appearance by Chaya… and for all those who hate the woman… well… ahem… by the end of this you may end up hating her just a little bit more, or a little less… who knows… so be warned. :) I should also warn you guys that there's a little hint of spoilers for season three… not much to tell anyone anything, but I just thought I'd mention it just in case.

* * *

Part Four "It Was Just a Misunderstanding" 

"John?"

John stood at the door, staring in surprise at the woman he'd never expected to see. He was frozen, shocked to see Chaya staring back at him. She was the last person he'd ever thought he'd see again after what had happened between them the last time they'd met. She was an ascended being, cursed to spend her life protecting a people she'd once before saved. What the hell was she doing living on the mainland!

"Chaya, it's good to see you," Carson said, a small smile on his face.

"Carson, it's been a while since you last came. The children miss you and your family. Gavin has especially missed Malcolm."

Carson's smile grew. "Well, when Malcolm and Lena have returned from their visit to Earth I'll be sure to visit the mainland with them. In the meantime, I'm afraid I need your help… well we need your help actually, love."

Chaya nodded, her expression becoming more serious with Carson's last words. "Anything, what is it that you require?"

Carson hesitated, looking back at John. "During our expeditions second year on Atlantis John activated a machine made by an Ancient named Janus. When it activated it sent him far into the future."

Chaya's eyes widened slightly. "Janus? Why am I not surprised. He has always had a fascination with time… and he was certainly brilliant enough to do something about his interests. Does he explain the device? What it is supposed to do? Why he created it?"

"Janus left notes explaining what the machine does, that it mainly works so that the person who touches it may correct any mistakes he has or will make. John was sent here, only his knowledge of this timeline is very limited… especially when it comes to… his ruined relationship with Elizabeth."

Chaya frowned, obviously realizing what Carson was saying. "You want me to tell him what happened."

Carson looked over at John, wanting him to speak up. Sheppard finally got a hold of his surprise and took a step forward. "Uh yeah, but before you tell me about that… what the hell are you doing here on the mainland?"

Carson smiled at that, taking a seat next to Chaya. Chaya seemed to relax at that, obviously more comfortable explaining that part of the story than the rest. "Please, take a seat. Are you thirsty?"

"No… more like confused," John muttered, taking a seat facing Chaya and Carson.

Chaya nodded, clearing her throat. "I suppose it would be confusing considering the last time we spoke in your timeline."

"You told me the Ancients punished you… you were forced to protect the planet because you interfered in mortal affairs," John said.

"Yes, but that punishment no longer applies to me, John."

"Why not?"

"Because I am human," she stated finally with a sad look.

Sheppard took a moment to take the new information, now more confused than ever. "Am I missing something here? What happened?"

Chaya sighed. "Years after our meeting I did something to bring myself back into good standing with the others. Because of this they were willing to allow me back, only it would mean leaving all those that I have cared for."

"You didn't want to leave your people behind with no one to protect them."

"Yes, so I chose to come to you."

"You wanted us to care for them?" he asked.

"You live in Atlantis, one of the most powerful ships the Ancients as you call us built. I knew you would have the means to protect them. So I asked for your assistance, only it seemed at the time you had your own problems to attend to."

"What kind of problems?" John asked, happy to finally meet someone who could explain this future to him.

Carson jumped in then. "A new enemy… one more powerful than even the Wraith. You'll meet them soon enough."

"More powerful than the Wraith?" John questioned, not sure he was looking forward to that idea.

Carson nodded grimly. "It wasn't pretty, that's for sure. Atlantis lost a lot to them, and even those who did help us… they couldn't really do much. Although we had weapons to fight them, it was no where near enough. Some even infiltrated Atlantis… because of this, Atlantis was sure to be destroyed. If not for Chaya… we'd all be dead."

"Chaya saved Atlantis?"

Carson nodded.

"Unfortunately in doing so… my crime was even worse than what I had done before. I was forced back to what I was, trapped in a body once more. I awoke on a planet I had never seen before, naked, unsure of whom I was. Years later you found me… you helped me remember much of the life I had before."

John's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "They made you human? Doctor Daniel Jackson was punished the same way… SG-1 found him on a planet they went to while trying to find Atlantis. He'd been an ascended being."

Chaya nodded. "Only, unlike Doctor Jackson I was able to retrieve most of my memories while ascended."

"We took you in… and you've been here ever since?"

"Yes, but it was a small price to pay. My life here is no longer filled with loneliness… for this I am very grateful. Both my people and Teyla's people have grown to live with one another in peace. It is not like it once was, but we do survive."

"So how do you know about what happened between me and Elizabeth?"

Chaya hesitated, a sad look falling over her features at his question. John had a feeling then and there that he wouldn't like what he would soon here. "Because it was my doing."

"What?" Oh yeah, he'd be right. He didn't like what he'd just heard.

"My presence had caused a strain in your relationship with Elizabeth. Although you loved your wife deeply, and was truly loyal to her… you also felt something special for me. We'd shared much with one another, and although you would never have cheated on Elizabeth… many things can happen in one moment."

"What kind of things?" John asked, feeling the anger boil inside of him, his voice tight with annoyance.

Chaya closed her eyes, her sorrow great. "You have never forgiven me. I worked closely with you not long after you and your team found me. Both you and Rodney worked closely with me in learning and understanding all the knowledge I possessed as an Ancient. During one of those occasions we were working late into the night. I'd… fallen in love with you during our time together. Elizabeth didn't like how close we'd become, but you believed that there was nothing to worry about. The next thing either of us knew… I kissed you."

John looked down, unable to look at her, his emotions growing stronger by each passing second. "And don't tell me… Elizabeth caught us," he muttered, connecting the dots.

"I caught you by surprise; it took you a second to realize what was happening. Once you realized what I'd done, you pushed me away, but it was too late. We turned to see Elizabeth standing before us at the door. She turned around and left, you chasing after her. You tried to explain to her that what she'd seen was not what she believed. You tried to tell her, but she wouldn't believe you… or me for that matter. I never did understand why she seemed so insistent to not trust you. You both fought often after that night. It had been a foolish mistake, and it cost you your marriage. Because of the pain I caused you, I decided to leave Atlantis and I rejoined my people on the mainland. Some of the others would visit me, Carson including, becoming friends with my people, but the only time I saw you is when there was need for us to evacuate. It wasn't until later that your son Jason told me what happened. He'd been rather angry at the time. You and Elizabeth had a bad fight, and after both of you exchanges some rather hurtful things you left. Elizabeth didn't trust you, nor did she believe you, something that I think had a play in why you were never able to settle what happened."

"That's when Simon came," Carson joined in.

John's eyes snapped to Carson.

"She leaned on him to get her through… he was there for her during a time when she and I weren't on good terms."

"John, it wasn't your fault. Elizabeth's old flame took advantage of the situation, it is what many believe. Simon supported her, got her through the pain she felt. She truly believed you cheated on her, that you weren't as loyal as she'd once thought. Although you were still trying to work things out between you and Elizabeth… Rodney later told me that your efforts came to an end when you caught them kissing," Chaya told Sheppard.

"You'd been heading to Elizabeth's quarters to speak with her when you caught them… you were hoping to clear things despite all that had been said between you two. Although you'd given up trying to make her see the truth, you still wanted to make things right, to confront your problems," Carson added.

"But when I saw her and Simon… I knew it was over," John finally whispered.

"You'd lost something after that day," Carson told him, a sad look in his eyes as he went back to that time. "You drank more than you should, more than once I had to give you something for a hang over, although you never cared what your destructive behavior was doing to you. Soon after you and Carrie began a relationship. And when Elizabeth finally told you Simon had asked her to marry him… it was the last straw. You told her you didn't want her anyway, that you didn't care… you were drunk at the time, but Elizabeth hadn't cared. You called her a slut… hence the reason why she knocked you out."

John shook his head, not sure if he could hear anymore. "No wonder she hates me… I'm a complete jerk. I have to do something… I NEED to do something. Things can't end this way."

"She's getting married, Colonel Sheppard, what can you possibly do? The last time you spoke to her… well you told me yourself, it didn't end well," the Scott fought.

"I know, but at least now I know what happened. I have to convince her that she can't marry Simon… one way or another; I will NOT let her marry that man. I was sent here for a reason… I won't let my life turn out this way."

John walked out the door, determined to face Elizabeth again, and set things right.

Carson sighed. "This can only end badly."

Chaya smiled at the Scott. "Let him try, Carson, he may just succeed where he once before failed. He deserves to be happy."

"Aye, thanks Chaya. I better go before he leaves without me."

"Good day, Carson."

"Good day, Chaya."

* * *

Elizabeth blocked a blow headed toward her side, turning quickly, ready for the next attack. "You have been practicing," said Teyla, with a pleased smile. 

Elizabeth gave her a small smile back. "Ronan helped me with a few moves while you were on the mainland a few days ago."

"Good." Teyla lunged forward, forcing Elizabeth back in defense, just nearly missing Teyla's attack. "Very good."

The two women circled, planning out their attacks and readying themselves for anything that may come their way. Elizabeth took in a deep breath, trying to keep her mind on the moment, instead of everything else. Unfortunately Teyla noticed the frown on her face.

"Simon told me what happened last night."

Elizabeth jumped forward, her attack being blocked by Teyla before she got to the floor to trip the Athosian woman. Teyla avoiding Elizabeth's foot, her left stick heading for Weir's leg when it clanged with Elizabeth's right stick. The two backed off once more. "Yeah… it was really nothing Teyla."

"Colonel Sheppard wishes only to solve things between you and him."

"I can't do that, Teyla. I'm marrying Simon, that's all there is to it."

"Then tell me, are you marrying Simon for love, or to truly make what you and John once had over."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Teyla, me and John have been over for a while now."

"Really? Somehow I am not so sure of that." Teyla lunged forward once more, hitting Elizabeth's side, turning her around and pulling her sticks up to Elizabeth's throat.

Elizabeth frowned, knowing she'd been defeated, just as Teyla let go.

"You did well, but you must keep your focus on what I do."

Elizabeth put her stuff away in her duffle bag. "I better go, I have to meet Simon for lunch." The diplomat grabbed her duffle and headed toward the gym door.

"Doctor Sheppard."

Elizabeth stopped, turning back around.

Teyla looked over at the doctor. "I do not know what happened between yourself and John Sheppard, but I do know that he still loves you very much. The only time I have seen him truly happy in the years I have known him, is when he is with you."

Elizabeth looked away from Teyla. "I can't, Teyla. I can't be with him again, not after what he did."

"The Ancient named Janus created that device so that the person who touches it could change any mistakes he has or will make. Interesting that he would be sent here, days before your wedding to Simon."

"Teyla, I am not the reason why he is here."

Teyla gave her a small nod, her eyes staring Elizabeth down. "You should go, or you'll miss your lunch with the Doctor."

Elizabeth looked back at Teyla, then turned back around and left, angered by her conversation with Ronan's wife.

* * *

He'd checked every room he'd expect Elizabeth to be in. He'd checked her office, he'd checked her room, he'd checked in with Jason and Ani to see what they knew, he'd checked the gateroom… and every other room he could think of where Elizabeth might go, but one room was left. John walked to the nearby transporter, selecting his destination. Seconds later the white flash was gone and he found himself walking into the cafeteria. After scanning the room, his eyes rested on her face. She was sitting with the man he'd seen earlier in Elizabeth's quarters, the two eating their lunch together. 

John took in a deep breath to gather strength as well as courage, before walking straight towards Elizabeth's table. Unfortunately Elizabeth's future husband seemed to have problems with his plan. "John, what the hell are you doing here?" Simon asked him.

"If you'll excuse me, Elizabeth and I need to talk."

Simon stood an annoyed look on his face, as he took a protective stance next to Doctor Sheppard "I don't think so."

"Simon, I can handle this," Elizabeth said, trying to calm the man.

"You should listen to her, I've been in the Air Force since the age of eighteen, and if there's one thing you should know, it's that in those years my main focus was hundreds of interesting ways to kill a man, so stay outta my way before I start brushing up on one of those ways!"

Elizabeth stood, knowing the two men would be at each other's throats in a moment if she didn't do something. "Don't you dare threaten him, John. You may not be the John from this timeline, but don't think I'll give you slack for that little comment."

John's eyes turned from Simon, looking Elizabeth Sheppard in the eyes. "I spoke with Chaya. She told me everything."

Elizabeth faltered, surprised that he'd gone to such lengths just to get the truth. "Good for you, but so far I don't see how this applies with me."

"We didn't DO anything, Elizabeth. I never cheated on you. Chaya kissed me, she caught me off-guard but I would NEVER try to hurt you and I certainly would never disrespect what we had!"

"John, I am NOT having this conversation with you again," she said firmly, ready to walk away.

"If you would just listen to me, then maybe you'd know…" just as Elizabeth was about to walk away from Sheppard, she heard him grunt, and fall to the floor. Doctor Sheppard turned back to her future ex-husband, surprised by what she saw. "John!" Elizabeth scrambled over to the man, trying to hold him still as she watched seizers shoot through his body. Soon after Simon was right beside her.

"Elizabeth, these seizers are bad, make sure he doesn't bite his tongue. I'll call Doctor Beckett."

Elizabeth nodded her focus on John as his body shook violently, the fear that shot through her leaving her breathless. "I'm right here, John, just stay with me!"

* * *

Elizabeth kept her arms folded as she watched John sleep rather peacefully, unable to shake the image of him lying on the floor his body shaking violently. Carson had been able to deal with the situation with Simon's help, but she'd yet to know what had happened to John. Carson had promised to run tests, and sent Simon on his way to get some rest, Elizabeth had refused to budge. 

"Well he seems to be alright for now," Carson said as he walked over to her from his office.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him. "Did you find anything?"

She immediately knew by the look on Carson's face that it was bad. Suddenly her heart pounded as she waited for an answer from the Doctor. "I spoke with Rodney… I was hoping the device that sent Colonel Sheppard here might shed some light on what was happening to John."

"Carson… just tell me."

Suddenly the sickbay door opened, Rodney running inside, a worried look on his face. "We've got a problem!"

"What kind of a problem!" Elizabeth asked, annoyed by his interruption.

Rodney hesitated before looking over at Carson. "Our suspicions were correct."

Carson's frown deepened at the news. "How long, Rodney?"

Rodney shook his head, a pained expression on his face. "Days."

"Days!" Carson exclaimed. "Oh god!"

"What are you two talking about? What suspicions?"

Rodney finally looked back at Doctor Sheppard. "When Colonel Sheppard began to have seizersCarson worried that it might have been caused by the device somehow, that it was a side effect. When I looked through Janus' notes I found some information about where OUR John Sheppard went when THIS John Sheppard too over."

"Well?" Elizabeth urged.

"_Well_ do you remember when Laura Cadmen and I were taken by that Wraith dart? The dart was shot down so it wouldn't relay any information about us to the hive ship it belonged to, which would mean exposing us. Only when Doctor Zelenka got us out of there… he got my body out… with Cadmen's mind in my head."

"Your two consciousnesses, yours and Cadmen's, shared one body… I remember, what does this have to do with Sheppard?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"OUR John Sheppard is simply being suppressed so this John Sheppard could take control of his future body, being allowed to correct mistakes with out physically being in the future. And just as it affected my body having to hold Cadmen in there too… it's already begun to affect his, only worse. We have two to three days before the pressure this isputting on his bodykills him."

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the news.

"It gets better…" Carson added his look grim.

"How's that?" Elizabeth whispered.

Rodney sighed. "We still have NO idea whether that device will collect enough power to send John back to his own timeline and free our John. Even if John does find out why he's here and fixes the problem in the days he has left… he may still not be transferred back to his timeline, and both Johns would die… completely ruining the timeline in ways we can't even _begin_ toimagine. In other words, if that device doesn't have the power… we have a matter of days before this timeline is completely erased and a new, probably far less appealing one takes it's place… with John Sheppard dead."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Hell of a way to end this chapter huh! lol Well you know what'll keep the chapters coming! (hint hint)


	5. Chapter 5

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.

A/N: Hey guys! Here with another chapter! Sorry bout the cliffhanger last chapter, but what can I say… I couldn't help myself! Angst and cliffhangers… :sighs: Anyway, thanks for the reviews, but don't forget to keep em coming! I gotta know somebody's reading after all! ;)

* * *

Part Five "It's Never Easy"

By the time John woke up, he knew something was different. There were lights overhead and a blanket over him. It was then that he noticed he was no longer in uniform, instead a hospital gown covered him… barely, thankfully the blankets covered what the gown could not. Suddenly he heard someone groan. He was surprised to find Elizabeth sleeping next to his bed, her head lying to the side in her chair. She'd been watching over him… that had to mean something. Suddenly she groaned once more, her eyes slowly opening, without fail, Sheppard closed his eyes, calming his breathing.

"Ah, Elizabeth, you're awake."

"How is he?" she asked softly, obviously trying not to wake John.

"He'll be fine for a while, I don't expect another seizer for hours more than likely, but we'll have to keep an eye on him, see what happens."

He heard Elizabeth breath out. "Good."

"You know, Elizabeth, I'm surprised you decided to stay… considering…." Carson trailed off.

"Yeah well, he's still a member of this expedition. My own feelings on the matter mean nothing compared to the damage his death would do."

"To you or to the timeline?" Carson asked softly.

There was a long pause before she answered. "Not now, Carson."

"Aye, how did I know you'd say that?" he asked, before letting out an uncomfortable chuckle. "I'll leave you to watch over him for a little while longer, then you should go get some rest in a proper bed. I already have enough to worry about with Sheppard."

"Thank you Doctor."

John peaked out at them, wanting to see what was going on. Carson took a few steps away from them before turning around. "And Elizabeth…."

"Yes Carson?"

Carson hesitated for a second. "It's okay to admit that you still love him. Simon or no Simon… we all know there's still something there."

"Who's we?" Elizabeth asked, her voice cold.

"Everyone with eyes," he told her before turning back around and leaving.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise at Carson's statement, not prepared for what it meant. John watched her as she lowered her head, rubbing her face. "You should go… you look like you could use a good night's sleep," John finally said, his voice soft.

"John!" Elizabeth shouted, startled. "You're up!"

John moved to sit up, annoyed at all the different monitors and the like, all Carson's doing. "Remind me never to stay at this hotel again," he muttered, trying to ease the tension in the room. "The beds are lumpy, and I'm not too fond of being dressed without knowing what's going on… I swear the man responsible will NOT be getting a tip."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You just have a seizer and you pick now to joke around?"

"Yeah well… it's what I'm good at."

"John, Doctor Carson and Rodney believe you may be dying! The seizers are going to get worse… you could die! Apparently this body is holding both yours and my John's consciousness. When that happened to Rodney he very nearly died. If you don't figure out something soon, the ramifications could be catastrophic!"

John ran a hand through his hair, some things he'd already figured out. He'd known that it was likely the body he was now it was holding two consciousnesses, one being surprised… either that or the future John had taken his place in the past. They were weird and confusing ideas, but at least one seemed to getting him somewhere. "There's nothing I CAN do Elizabeth."

"You can figure out why the hell you're here."

"I already know why I'm here Elizabeth."

"Oh please! Not this again!" she muttered, angrily, turning around so she wouldn't have to face him.

"You know, I've have been RACKING my brain for a while now as to how to convince you that the John you were married to would never intentionally hurt you, but do you even care either way? Because it seems to me that you gave up WAY too easily."

"It's not like you did anything to keep us together either John!" Elizabeth fought, turning back around.

"Elizabeth! Your opinion out of everyone on this damn city means the most! I CARE about what you think of me! I CARE about how you see me! I mean Jesus! We've only known each other for a few years in my timeline and you already mean more to me than anyone I've ever known! You aren't even my type! Yet here we are, we were married, we had children… we had a LIFE together! The moment you let go… the moment you started refusing to listen… what was I gonna do Elizabeth! How can I prove to you that you matter to me in every damn timeline whether past of future… YOU MATTER TO ME, Elizabeth… how do I get you to see that!"

"I matter to you! I matter to you! I catch you sucking face with Chaya and you're going to tell me I MATTER to you! If I really MATTERED to you we would be here!"

"And if I ever MATTERED to you, YOU'D SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"I'm tired of listening, John! I'm tired of hearing that it wasn't what it looked like, that you didn't kiss her back! I'm tired of hearing lies and I'm TIRED of YOU!"

"Then LEAVE!" John shouted, their faces mere inches away, his face red with anger. "You're tired of me, FINE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, cause I don't care anymore! Consequences or no consequences I'm not gonna spend time and energy trying to convince you of what you know is true! You want to avoid catastrophe… GET SOMEONE ELSE TO SAVE THE GOD DAMN UNIVERSE FOR ALL I CARE! I'M DONE!" he yelled, pulling the sensors off his body. Finally he carefully pulled the needle out of his vein, putting pressure on the cut so the bleeding would stop. He then grabbed his clothes, covered up what the gown didn't and left.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME-" Carson froze as he saw the lost look on Elizabeth's face, John nowhere in sight. When sensors had read John going flat line he'd feared the worse, but he knew now that John had left. "Elizabeth? What happened? Where's Colonel Sheppard?"

Elizabeth looked over at him, tears in her eyes, before she turned around and left, hiding the tears coming down her face as she went.

* * *

"Almost FIFTEEN YEARS! FIFTEEN! I haven't even been able to keep a girlfriend for two years! How the heck did I go fifteen years with that… that… WOMAN!" John shouted, still angry from the fight before.

Rodney McKay sat beside him, their legs sticking out of the Atlantis balcony, swaying with the breeze as they watched the waves hit the city. He'd been trying to calm the man down for a half an hour now. "You broke her heart, Sheppard… that's not exactly an easy thing to fix."

"I had NO interest in Chaya! We were JUST friends!"

Rodney frowned, running a hand through his hair.

Sheppard noticed the look and frowned. "Chaya told me it was just a misunderstanding… she had feelings for me… and she kissed me… that's all it was… right?"

McKay sighed, looking out at the ocean. "Chaya wasn't the only one who knew the situation… Carson knew some of it, but chose not to push things further… I… knew the whole story."

"Why didn't you tell me!" John asked, surprised by what the scientist was telling him.

"Because I wanted Elizabeth to TALK to you and sort this whole thing out!" Rodney shook his head, looking over at John. "In your timeline we weren't all that close… friends, but more than not we were usually getting on each other's nerves. When I came to Atlantis I was selfish, prideful, and cocky. I thought I was the greatest thing since the world discovered fire! But you… you were the complete opposite. You were always so brave, daring, selfless, and so sure of yourself… of what was right and wrong. In many ways, this life changed me… Atlantis, you, my family. Before my wife died… she showed me a world I'd never even known existed. Suddenly black and white wasn't as inferior as color… she flipped my world upside down. When Ian was born… my priorities changed. Jason and Ian were best friends at birth," Rodney told John, laughing at the last part. "It took me a while, but I began to see you in a new light… and in time you began to see ME in a new light. We became good friends."

John smiled at the man beside him. "Is that why you came looking for me after my fight with Elizabeth?"

"Hey! I was married myself once… their not exactly easy to deal with… probably because the same can be said for ourselves."

John nodded, his smile fading. "Rodney… am I missing something? I have to be missing SOMETHING! How the hell did we go from happily married to not even being able to say a FEW kind words to each other?"

Rodney sighed once more, looking away. "You were having problems. Elizabeth believed you working that closely with Chaya wasn't going to work out. You'd slept together once, for god's sake! She didn't like it, and who could blame her? The constant fighting between you two was taking it's toll."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"She barely even KNOWS Chaya! Elizabeth doesn't even trust the woman! You'd think after all Chaya's done that Elizabeth would at least TRY to trust Chaya, but she's just being so damn stubborn!" John yelled, frustrated. Rodney watched as John hit the bag before him, working out his anger.

Rodney sighed, tired from his own work out. "You and Chaya DID sleep together, John."

"I have NO interest in Chaya, Rodney! That was over a long time ago!"

"Really? Was it? Didn't seem so when you were in there flirting with the woman RIGHT IN FRONT OF ELIZABETH."

John paused, turning to look at Rodney, glaring. "I WAS NOT flirting! I was simply joking around with her… as friends do."

"You can't deny that you're attracted to her, Sheppard! I know you better than that. Kirk may have finally settled down, but he's still a man! Chaya isn't exactly Miss Ugly Duckling."

"I see her as a friend, McKay! I'm married… I have kids."

"And if you didn't? John, I know you're attracted to the woman, Elizabeth knows it to!"

"Okay! Okay! I admit it! Chaya is attractive…" Sheppard finally said, but frowned as he noticed Rodney's raised eyebrow. "Okay, so she's one of the hottest woman I've ever seen… and when we'd been together that first year… I DID enjoy her company." At McKay's continued silence, John sighed. "Okay… so it helped that she was great in the sack to."

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

John groaned. "You know, I just wish Elizabeth didn't make things so damn difficult! At least when I was with Chaya things were simple!"

"I'll admit… Elizabeth is a complicated one."

Sheppard walked over to Rodney sitting next to his friend. "Before I left… after she defended her people… we shared something. It's like nothing I'd ever felt before… something deeper than words. It was like we were one… like she was a part of me and I was a part of her. I've never shared so much of myself with any other woman… not even Elizabeth."

Doctor McKay took another gulp of his water before setting it down. "Do you love Chaya?"

"I don't know… I don't know anything anymore. What Chaya and I shared was special, but I love my wife! Elizabeth is my world, but… I just… what happened between me and Chaya… I can't forget the past, Rodney; I can't just forget what we shared."

"No one is asking you to."

"Rodney, what if what I'm feeling really is love? What if I do still have feelings for Chaya? Where does that put me and Elizabeth?"

McKay frowned, grabbing John's shoulder. "You made a vow to Elizabeth, John. You promised to be with her till death, to love her, take care of her till the end of time. You can't just take that back."

"People take it back all the time, McKay."

Rodney sighed, standing up. "You once told me that your loyalties did and always would lie with Elizabeth, the woman who gave you three amazing kids, the woman who's stuck with you through your worst and your best times! Chaya is your past… Elizabeth is and always will be your future. You don't need to be a scientist to know Doctor Elizabeth Sheppard is the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't give that up, Sheppard. We all have doubts at one time or another, but don't let those doubts cloud your judgment… or you really will be the idiot I thought you were when we first met!" McKay told him before leaving the gym. "And for god's sake bring more water next time you want to train with me!" he shouted from the other side.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Two days after out talk… Chaya kissed you. When I found out… at first I thought you really were an idiot… but you assured me that it hadn't been your choice, that she'd just sort of caught you off guard."

The words, his words shook him to the core, as he realized the doubts he'd had. How could he ever have thought all that? How could he have ever doubted? Sure, he'd had something special with Chaya, but that man who shared those things with her was no longer the man who'd married and had kids. The two were different, of that John was sure. It hadn't even taken him a year before he'd begun to change, his priorities warping into something else entirely, but there was one thing he still didn't get. "What does our talk have to do with anything? That still doesn't explain why Elizabeth refuses to listen to me."

Rodney hesitated, getting up slowly. "If you want to know the answer to that one… you have to talk to Elizabeth."

"Oh yeah," John agreed sarcastically. "That'll work! Cause we both know how easy it is to talk to her right now."

McKay gave him a small smile, helping John up from the balcony floor. "Do you know what the first thing you told me when I had my first fight with Katie Brown?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You said and I quote, 'dear god McKay, stop whining and just TALK to her!' Let's just say, I warned you that your answer would come back to bite you in the ass one day," Rodney teased.

Sheppard glared at the man before him. "Yeah well, I guess I wasn't expecting for it to bite me in the ass before I even said the damn thing."

McKay just gave him a small grin before walking away. "Have fun."

"When I fix this thing, remind me to kick your ass!" he shouted at McKay as the scientist left. He didn't like that idea, but he knew Rodney was right. He needed to figure this thing out, and that could only happen if he got Elizabeth to REALLY communicate with him. He knew what that meant. It was time to take things to the next level. If he was going to get her to TALK to him, he knew he'd needed to grab her attention. John smiled, as an idea formed in his mind. If this didn't work, nothing would. It was now or never, time to let it all hang out. "I am NEVER touching anything unknown to me again," he muttered, shaking his head. "I touch _one_ piece of technology and now I'm trying to keep the timeline from getting screwed up. It just can't EVER be easy can it?" he asked himself, walking back inside. Well at least he had a plan.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Was that technically a cliffhanger:D Well, the next chapter will be coming soon… but until then… please review! Pretty please:puppy dog eyes:


	6. Chapter 6

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.

A/N: Got another chapter for you guys, we're getting close to the end now… enjoy! Warning: You may want to kill me later after reading this chapter! lol

* * *

Part Six "Surprises Aren't All Their Cracked Up To Be"

"You want me to do what!"

John rolled his eyes, trying to be patient with the young man before him. "Jason, it's pretty simple. Just go with Doctor McKay to pick up the material. Chaya already has it all together; you're just getting white cloth… a big roll of it."

Jason shook his head, confused. "And what the heck does this have to do with getting mom back again?"

"It's a surprise, Jay."

Jason folded his arms. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what we're DOING?" he asked.

John just smiled down at his son. "McKay's waiting for you at the puddle jumper. Just hurry it up if we're gonna get this all done before tonight."

Jason sighed. "Fine, fine… but this BETTER be good," he muttered, heading towards Rodney.

John watched him go, then turned to his other 'helpers.' Noah was playing with a yo-yo, waiting for his instructions while Ani played with a thread from her shirt. "Okay Noah, it's your turn."

Noah looked up, putting his yo-yo away. "What do you want me to do?"

John moved down to his youngest son's level, looking him in the eye. "You're gonna have the toughest job, think you can handle it?"

Noah nodded excitedly. "Are you kidding me! Of course I can!"

"Good, you'll be my personal assistant. Now Ian is talking with the chef on what to cook for tonight, but he'll need help setting up the food. Think you can hang with him until that's taken care of?"

"No problem."

"Good, after you're done, meet me in the room across from your Uncle Ronan's place. It's spacious enough for what I'm planning."

"And just what ARE you planning, Dad?" Anika asked, walking over to the two. "What's with the dinner?"

John just gave her a mischievous smile. "You'll see."

Ani smiled, shaking her head.

"Go on Noah, you know what you need to do."

Noah nodded, saluting before he ran off. John looked up to see his daughter. "What's you're mom's favorite flower?"

Ani shrugged. "Anything with the color red in it."

Sheppard nodded. "Good, will roses due?"

"If their red, it'll be fine," she assured him.

John took a deep breath, pleased. "Think you can find a way to make sure Simon doesn't come looking for Elizabeth tonight for a few hours?"

Ani grinned at the challenge. "I'm sure I can think of something… I am a Sheppard after all."

Colonel Sheppard laughed at that, kissing her forehead. "Thanks, Ani."

"Anything to help you fix this whole thing," she told him, leaving to work out a plan of her own.

John watched her leave, and then ran a hand through his hair. "This better work," he muttered to himself, before heading toward his quarters to find some things.

* * *

"I'm fine, Doctor," John assured a worried Doctor Beckett as he traveled through Atlantis.

"You had a seizer, Sheppard! I don't know about your country, but in mine that's a BIG red flag, son!"

"Carson!" Sheppard finally snapped, stopping in front of the man who didn't seem to want to leave him alone. "If I don't figure this whole thing out, I'm dead whether in the infirmary or not… I might as well be productive… and at least this way we have a CHANCE to save our asses from a timeline re-haul. This is important!"

Carson sighed, folding his arms. "And if you have another seizer?"

John sighed. "Please, just let me try. I can't just give this up now… I know I can get Elizabeth to see reason. I KNOW I can."

Beckett frowned, shaking his head. "God in heaven, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… fine. If you think you can do this, I won't stand in your way. Now what do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"Well if you're gonna do this, lad, I'm going to make sure that it's as easy on you as possible! Now what do you want me to do?"

John grinned. "Jason and McKay should be coming soon with the white cloth… we have a bit of redecorating to do."

"Redecorating? Just what are you planning son?" Carson asked in confusion.

"Just meet McKay and Jason when they come back. They'll take you to the room I'm using and from there; I'll tell you what to do with the cloth."

Carson raised an eyebrow, curious, but chose not to comment. "Got it."

* * *

"No, you have to measure and mark where the projectors should be placed, it has to be exact."

Jason groaned, shaking his head. "I HATE math… you know that right?"

John grinned down at his son. "No I didn't… but then again I've only known you for a few days," he reminded his son.

Jason laughed at that. "Wouldn't this be better suited for McKay?"

"Maybe if he and Ian weren't busy talking Caldwell into watching Atlantis while Elizabeth is busy."

"McKay! You asked Doctor Rodney McKay to play the ambassador! Are you nuts!"

"Jay, don't worry! Rodney will come through for me… and if he doesn't… there's always Ian."

"Ian McKay is almost as bad as Rodney!" Jason muttered, marking the spot he'd just measured while Carson, Anika, and Noah worked on hanging up the white cloth Chaya had given them. "I cannot believe YOU came up with this… you sure Carson didn't help you come up with this?" he teased.

"What, I was never romantic in the past?"

"Not really… I mean Mom loved everything and anything you ever thought of, but it didn't seem all that impressive to me. On your anniversary, you'd go to the balcony a lot… have dinner under the stars… but I never really got it."

John smiled at the thought, knowing why Elizabeth had always loved it. It was 'their' balcony… the beginning of the end as far as Sheppard was concerned. "It's complicated; you'll understand when you're older."

"That's what my father used to say," Jason told him, a sad smile on his face as his thoughts fell to the past.

John grabbed his shoulder gently. "I told you I'd try, Jason… if I can, I will fix this."

"I know…" Jason whispered before looking back down at his work. "One down… two to go."

John gave his son an appreciative nod before getting up to help the others with the white cloth.

* * *

It'd been a while since she'd been there, unable to face the memories that would hit her in that place. She was afraid, she knew that. She knew she feared what the balcony meant to her, to them. Elizabeth stared at the door, before finally taking the steps that would take her to her once sanctuary. The doors slowly opened, opening the peace she'd always found in this place, to her. The salty air filled her lungs as she breathed in deep, closing her eyes at the sensations… so many memories all at once. So many memories made in this sanctuary.

With her eyes still closed she walked to the railing, feeling the breeze surround her as the past flew through her. She thought of John, of what their relationship had once been. This, this was the place they'd had the true first kiss… a kiss not forced on them, a voluntary kiss pushed on by their growing feelings. She could almost feel it, the way his lips had descended on hers, the softness, the texture, the tenderness. It had shaken her to her core when he'd turned towards her, deepening the kiss, caught in a trance. She could still remember her heart, beating so hard in her chest, almost as if it were tried to escape the cage it was in. His arms had surrounded her, as hers had surrounded him. They would have gone on forever if not for the need to breathe. She remembered when she finally broke the kiss, how hard it was to pull away from him. She'd wanted more, so much more.

"_I love you." _He'd whispered those words so faintly, that she hadn't even been sure he'd said anything, but as she'd looked into his eyes, she'd known he'd spoken those three words. She'd never seen such devotion in a man's eyes before. Under the stars as their only light… it had been so romantic, so amazing.

"_I love you back." _Nothing could have ever stopped her from saying those words to him. She'd never wanted to say those words as much as she had with him. It had been so important for him to know… know he was loved. She remembered his smile, the grin that light up his face… she'd put that there. His forehead had moved to rest on hers, eyes closed as they stood there on the balcony, knowing somehow that they had a future together, both knowing with those simple words that they would never have to be alone again.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, not even bothering to stop the tears that quickly fell down her face. She'd once been so happy, so content with her life… when had that changed? How in one moment could things go so badly? The sob that hit her broke the flood gates as she sunk to the floor, unable to control, unable to keep up the lie that she was fine. She had to get off this balcony… she couldn't do this. She couldn't face this world… it seemed wrong to be at this place… this sacred ground for her and John. This place was no longer hers alone, it was shared, shared with another and to be here without him was wrong. With all her strength, Elizabeth got to her feet, wiping her tears and leaving the sanctuary, trying to make it to her room before she broke down again.

* * *

"Mom?" Noah called as he looked around for her. He'd looked everywhere. Everything was set up… in hours John Sheppard's plan would begin, but it wouldn't work very well unless Elizabeth Sheppard came. "Mom?" Finally he reached her room, and after some hesitation, he opened the door and walked inside, facing darkness, and the sound of someone crying. "Mom?"

Suddenly everything was quiet. "Noah? What are you doing in here?"

"Mom… why is it so dark?"

"Noah, please, this isn't the time. I just… I just need to be alone right now."

"I can't go just yet! I'm supposed to tell you!"

"Tell me what, Noah?"

Noah paused once more, trying to calm himself down. She'd been crying. Noah crawled onto the bed, using his other senses to find his mother, and quickly hugged her tightly. "Mom? Why were you crying?"

"Noah… I wasn't…." Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arms around her youngest son, hugging him back. "It's kind of complicated."

Noah just nodded against her, closing his eyes, they were useless at the moment anyway. "Jason and Ani want to see you in two hours… I have a piece of paper with where to go."

"See me? What for? Why in two hours?"

"It's a surprise… to cheer you up I guess. They went through a lot to get it together, promise to come?"

"I promise," she answered, kissing Noah on the top of his head.

"Jay says to wear the red dress," Noah added.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that, frowning. "What's he up to?"

"It's a surprise, Mom! I can't ruin the surprise! Me, Ani, Jason, and a few others did it… just come and you'll see. You'll like it, I promise!"

"Okay, okay… I'll be there. Now why don't you got give them the message and let your mom get ready, huh?"

"Are you gonna cry again?" he asked, quietly.

"No, sweet heart… it's okay… I'm okay. Just go on."

"Okay," he finally said, giving her one more squeeze before leaving the room.

Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair before she got out of bed… unable to stop the small smile that appeared on her face. Leave it to one of her kids to never allow her to be upset for long.

* * *

"Well?" John urged.

"She's COMING!" Noah answered excidedly.

John grinned brightly, relieved. "Great, GREAT job Noah! Now go head over to your Uncle McKay's office, he's gonna watch you for tonight… okay?"

Noah sighed. "Can't I just stay with Jason and Anika? Please? I promise I won't get in the way!"

"I'm gonna be sending them off too, Noah, this is gotta be done myself… as soon as they're finished, they're going to Elizabeth's room. I promise I'll tell you all about it later if I can, okay?"

"Fine…" Noah agreed, not at all pleased with this part of his father's plan.

"That's my boy, now wish your father good luck!"

"Good luck," Noah said hugging his father before he turned around and ran off.

John watched him leave, already sure that fatherhood was way better than he'd ever expected. "Thanks buddy," he whispered, then turned to look at his handy work. "Break a leg, John," he whispered to himself, nervous as time ticked by.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Simon told her, walking from behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Elizabeth sighed, leaning against him. She was looking at her closet, not yet ready to do anything as her thoughts still lied in the past. Simon seemed to caught on, as his pleased smile faded. "Elizabeth? You okay?"

Elizabeth tried to smile, but gave up when she realized how fake it would look. "Don't worry about me, I'm just… got a lot on my mind."

"You aren't getting cold feet are you? I know the reason you delayed the wedding was because of the crisis with John, but once this is all sorted out…." Simon trailed off, moving his arms from around her, then turned her to look at him. "I love you… you know that don't you? I know it took way to long for me to realize it, but you must know how important you are to me."

"I know Simon… you wouldn't be on Atlantis if you didn't love me."

Simon smiled, stroking her face. "You could have any guy in the universe… so why are you choosing me?" he asked, his voice in a whisper.

Elizabeth paused, unsure as to how to respond. She couldn't have any guy in the universe… if she could she knew Simon would not be the one she'd choose, the idea depressed her more and more. She did love Simon, but was it the same feelings she'd had when they'd first been together, before John, before Atlantis?

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "I better get ready. The kids have a surprise planned for me," she told him, changing the subject.

Simon moved his arms to his side, his mood suddenly darker, from the look in his eyes. "Carson signed me for a double shift tonight, so I won't be finished until morning… he said something about other obligations, so I have to fill in for him."

"I'll see you in the morning then," she whispered to him, giving him a small kiss.

"No, I'll be sleep in the morning… you'll see me tonight… we can have dinner."

"Sounds good," she agreed, then turned back to her closet. "I better get ready, wouldn't want to be late."

"Right, see you later, Elizabeth. Love you."

Elizabeth turned her head to watch him leave, then frowned, turning back to her closet once more. "Love you too," she whispered, shaking her head as she went looking for her red dress.

* * *

John paced back and forth, unsure of what he was going to say when she finally arrived. In minutes he'd be facing her again, and he wasn't so sure he could handle it. He didn't want to get into another fight, and he sure as hell didn't want the evening ruined by seizer. So far he'd been fine, but he knew how quickly that could change. Suddenly Jason walked into the room, dressed in a nice black suit. He smiled at the sweat he noticed on Sheppard's face. "Relax, dad… you'll do fine."

"You're not the one with the galaxy's fate on your shoulders! I'd think you'd be just a bit nervous considering if I fail you may not even ever be born!"

Jason just smirked, watching his father pace back and for, one single rose in his hand. "You're wearing a tux, you have a red flower in your hand, and an apology… it'll go fine. This was beyond brilliant, dad, and I KNOW she'll love it."

John stopped pacing finally, calming himself down as he stood next to the table set for two, with another rose sitting in a vase in the middle of the table. "I hope so."

Jason walked over to his father, giving him the remote to work the projectors. "As soon as I give the word, turn on the projectors and watch Mom's jaw drop, got it?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "I WAS the one who came up with all this, I'm sure I can remember a simple idea I thought of," he muttered.

Jay just chuckled, knowing his father was being snappy because of his nervousness. "Good luck, pops… and breathe! You don't look as good blue."

"Right."

Jason turned around, waving back as he walked to the door, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. Noah and Anika, also dressed up to the max, waited along side him, eager to carry out Colonel Sheppard's plan. Finally they heard her walking down the hall. Noah was the first to walk outside, and then Ani, having her wait as Jason gave John the word. "Hit the lights!" he ordered his father.

John hit the power button of the remote and suddenly the room came alive, the lights darkening, leaving only small dots of light from the ceiling and the light projecting onto the walls, videos John had found of the life he'd once had with Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked in slowly, wearing a beautiful red dress that took John's breath away. Sheppard stared in shock as she looked around, looking just as amazed. "Wha?" she spoke under her breath, staring at the various videos. On her left wall was a video of her wedding with John. She hadn't even known John had the video. Right in front of her in the large room was a video of her and John at a anniversary party… their first. Rodney and Carson had thrown it for them. She and John were slowly dancing to the music, staring at each other and no one else. The last video, located to her right was one of John's old favorites. When they'd been together he'd always played it. They were all on the mainland, the children playing and enjoying themselves. She was sitting under a tree, John right behind her, holding her to him. Elizabeth's eyes finally settled on John. "You did this?"

"Well I had a little help," he told her, walking slowly to her. Finally when he got over to her, he stood still, staring down at her with something like love in his eyes. He extended the rose, his face serious as he stared back at her. "I went to my bed alone… and woke up with a wife, a family, and a screwed up future, Elizabeth. Help me make it right."

Elizabeth shook her head, realizing what all of it was, knowing he was still trying to push her. "I'm marrying Simon, John… it's too late for us."

John wouldn't let her go though; he quickly grabbed her arms, dropping the rose between them. "Elizabeth! Don't! Don't go! You HAVE to listen to me, Elizabeth. No more excuses, nor more explanations. It's just you and me, Elizabeth, just give me a chance!"

Tears fell down Elizabeth's face as she struggled to break free of him, but of course neither her heart nor her body to escape. "No John! Why can't you just accept it! We're over! It didn't work out! Why do you keep pushing this!"

John held her tighter, moving his face close to hers, his eyes seeing into her soul. "I can't let go, Elizabeth. You may be able to let go of me, but I can't let go of you! God dammit, Elizabeth! The moment I met you… I knew you'd change me… make me better, but I never imaged this! I never imaged us! I can't accept defeat because I've fallen in love with you, and I don't know how to stop! You've been pulling me in from the moment we met, and now you have the most important part of me, and if you really don't want me than give it back!"

"Give WHAT back!" she asked, screaming.

"MY HEART! GIVE ME BACK MY HEART!" he shouted.

Suddenly Elizabeth stopped struggling, staring into his eyes, surprised not even covering her feelings now. Slowly John let go of her, looking away, but not fast enough to hide the tears in his eyes.

"God, in my timeline I don't even HAVE you… and I already can't let go." John wiped his eyes, and turned back to look at her. "Since the moment we met I've been trying to pretend… trying to tell myself that you're no more different than any other woman I've ever known, but the fact of the matter is… I can't deny a thing here. I… NEED… YOU."

Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes to stop her own tears from falling. "I heard you, John," she finally told him.

John stared back at her in confusing. "Heard me? When?"

"When you were talking to Rodney… in the gym… before Chaya kissed you. I heard you," she explained.

FLASHBACK

"Before I left… after she defended her people… we shared something. It's like nothing I'd ever felt before… something deeper than words. It was like we were one… like she was a part of me and I was a part of her. I've never shared so much of myself with any other woman… not even Elizabeth."

Elizabeth watched as McKay took another sip of his water, unable to leave. "Do you love Chaya?"

"I don't know… I don't know anything anymore. What Chaya and I shared was special, but I love my wife! Elizabeth is my world, but… I just… what happened between me and Chaya… I can't forget the past, Rodney; I can't just forget what we shared," John whispered. Elizabeth's eyes widened, unable to process the confusion in his face. How could he be so unsure of his feelings for Chaya if Elizabeth was supposed to be his world? It didn't make sense.

"No one is asking you to."

"Rodney, what if what I'm feeling really is love? What if I do still have feelings for Chaya? Where does that put me and Elizabeth?" She couldn't take anymore, unable to hear what she feared to be true. Before John could say another word she was gone.

END FLASHBACK

To Be Continued…

A/N: I have about maybe one or two chapters left, guys! I decided to give you a little extra this time… but once again I've torched you with a cliffhanger… sorry guys! Just don't kill me! I have a story to finish:D


	7. Chapter 7

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.

A/N: Here's yet another chapter, but PLEASE remember to review! The torture is slowly coming to an end! Yay! Or is it:D

* * *

Part Seven "Sanctuary"

It hit him like a tornado, wreaking havoc with his thoughts, as he realized what she was saying. John was starting to wonder if maybe fate had a problem with him. _Just when you think you're on the right track, BAM, you end up lost again. _Sheppard closed his eyes, trying to think, unsure of what to say. His future self was a serious idiot, of that he knew for sure. "Elizabeth… I…" John began, unable to finish. Sheppard looked down, sighing, trying to clear his head.

Elizabeth turned, beginning to leave once more.

"WAIT!" he called after her, running in front of her. "You can't just leave… we have to talk about this… I know… from what Rodney told me that I was pretty confused at the time, but that's no reason to treat me like this! You can't marry Simon!"

Elizabeth just gave him a sad smile, moving a hand to his cheek. "No, your right… I can't marry Simon. It wouldn't be fair to him."

John smiled his heart swelling with hope.

"But I can't be with you either, John. I'm… I'm sorry, I just… John… maybe we just were never meant to be. I'm not strong enough… to try again," she whispered, moving her hand away. Their eyes held each others for what seemed like forever. Time slowed down, the world melting around them. "I'm sorry." Suddenly she was off, leaving the room and out the door.

John closed his eyes. It was over. He knew that now. With everything that had happened, he was starting to wonder if maybe he deserved what he'd gotten. "Dad! Why'd mom leave? Things were going so well!" Jason ran in front of John, forcing him to open his eyes. "What happened? Why'd she leave?"

"It's over," John told him softly.

"What?"

"I said… it's over," John repeated, his eyes growing cold by each second.

"But… but… we CAN'T stop now! We'll wear her down! Come up with another plan! We'll figure something out! You can't just give up!"

"YES I CAN!" John snapped, frowning when he saw Jason jump. "It's over, Jay… just let it go," he told his son, trying to stay calm. Finally he ran a hand through his hair and began to head toward the door.

"You told me you'd try your best! But you're giving up! Just like Dad did!" Jason shouted after him.

John paused, closing his eyes once more before he carried on out of the room.

* * *

Anika knew something was wrong when Sheppard walked out of the room, a broken look on his face… the same look he'd had when he and Elizabeth had chosen to separate. For once, she was relieved Noah was with McKay… it would have upset him too much. After a moment, trying to calm her heart down, she walked inside, watching her angered brother rip each white sheet off the walls, yelling with each tear. The projections still played, mocking her as well as Jason. They had failed. When Jason Sheppard finally fell to the ground, exhausted from his fit, Anika ran over. "I failed, Ani… it's never gonna be the same."

"At least he tried… that's more than we can say for OUR Dad."

"I hate them," he whispered, staring at the ripped white sheet, showing a scene of their father holding their mother in his arms. They were on the beach. Both remembered the video as their family outing to the mainland, months before everything had changed. It seemed ironic when Sheppard finally let his wife down, grabbing her hand, the rip splitting the sheet between John and Elizabeth. Ripped… just as their family now seemed to be. Anika moved down to the floor next to her brother and grabbed his hand as she watched the tears fall from his eyes. "I hate them both, Ani. I HATE THEM."

Ani squeezed the hand tighter, knowing what Jason was going through. With little hesitation, she moved his arm around her and closed her eyes, hugging him. Jason sniffed, trying to get his emotions under control; finally he looked away from the projection and pulled his sister closer, holding her to him. "It's going to be okay, Jason… you'll see," she assured him. "You'll see."

* * *

She was soaked to the bone, frozen solid, and she knew it was only gonna get worse… and yet she just couldn't leave. The storm seemed to be gaining in strength every second, raining even harder, wind blowing even stronger. It seemed an ironic representation of her mood at the moment. She hadn't even bothered to change before she'd left for the balcony, unable to think of anything else. Suddenly the same balcony that had once been a reminder of better days had turned into her deserved punishment. She knew she was an idiot for leaving John after all he'd done to win her over, but the fact was, while her mind for once was saying yes… her heart was saying just the opposite. Colonel John Sheppard was the first man Elizabeth had ever met that had been able to hurt her as deeply as he had. Never had she felt so scared, so betrayed… so naked. The truth was… John Sheppard scared the shit out of her.

She still loved him, couldn't seem to get herself to stop loving him, but she also knew it was the ones you loved that could hurt you the worst… John had proven that theory well and she wasn't looking for an encore. Elizabeth knew another blow as the one John had thrown at her would knock her out, weaken her, and tear her to shreds. Self preservation was a powerful thing. A very powerful thing. She'd been sitting, watching the storm, for almost an hour. She felt numb… and strangely enough, it seemed to help. The cold wind, the pouring rain… enforcing her symptoms to a point that it was starting to be difficult to think. She felt exhausted, whether physically or mentally, she'd never know. All she knew was that it didn't just numb her body, but chilled even the mental pain as well… something she desperately needed. Her eyes grew empty as she stared at nothingness, the dark of night making it difficult for her to see anything… only feel, sense. Elizabeth lowered her head, closing her eyes and just taking it all in. Suddenly she was falling back in time once more, her memories of the balcony showing through.

FLASHBACK

"So what did you want me to see?" she asked, sure he was up to no good.

John just smiled, looking out at the sun set against waves. "Beautiful… isn't it?"

Elizabeth followed his gaze, hands on the rail. "Yeah."

Sheppard moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her, warming her to the bone. "I love you… you know that right?"

"Yeah John… I know," she assured him, smiling as she felt his chin rest on her shoulder.

"More than anything, Elizabeth… no one else matters but that."

Elizabeth turned around, still in John's arms, wanting to see his eyes. "What is it John?"

John sighed, running a hand through his hair as if to consider his alternatives before he got down on one knee, his eyes still holding yours. "Marry me?"

"What?" she asked, shocked by his question, not sure if she'd heard right.

"I want you to marry me, Elizabeth. I know you've had your doubts about us, but I know we can make it! We're strong minded, we're both stubborn, and don't even get me started on how well we work together! I love you and I know there could never be anyone but you. We have what it takes, Elizabeth, but we can't take the step until you let me put this ring on your finger," he told her, opening a velvet box to show a beautiful silver ring with one red diamond. "I know how much you love red," he quickly added in explanation.

Elizabeth smiled, unable to breathe as she realized what he was doing. Suddenly her mind quieted down, her heart stopped, everything stopped. "I do love red," she agreed, taking the ring out of the box it'd been confided to, and offered it to John.

John grinned, taking the ring and putting it on her finger. "I love you," he told her again.

"I know. Just promise me I won't regret it."

"Not unless you'd regret living happily ever after," was his quick remark before he got back up and kissed her hard, passion taking over his control. Elizabeth hadn't minded one bit.

END FLASHBACK

So many memories… so many happy moments, treasured seconds in a screwed up day. They were supposed to live happily ever after… he'd broken his promise to her. He'd promised her forever, but came up short. Till death do us part… it seemed so serious, but she was starting to wonder if anyone ever much prayed attention to it. Suddenly she heard the doors open, but chose to wait for the stranger to reveal his or herself. "You know… if you'd just wanted to take a shower… you could have done that INSIDE."

Elizabeth smiled at the voice, looking up just in time to see Caldwell getting down beside her. When they'd first met, they'd seemed more like enemies rather than friends, but that may have mostly had to do with the Goa'uld inside his head at the time. Strange how now she couldn't even imagine not having his friendship. He was actually rather funny when he loosened up, Atlantis had been good for him. "Steven… hi," she greeted, not really interested in talking to anyone, but not really strong enough to make him leave her alone.

"It does get easier, Elizabeth, of that I'm well aware… but you have to work toward it."

"It's complicated, Steve."

"When I was taken as a host by the Goa'uld, I lost control. I could have killed everyone I care about… almost did. You know what's kept me going after that?"

"Your freedom?"

"Even better, Doctor Weir, my stubborn refusal to leave things unfinished. I wanted to prove to you all that I wasn't the cold-hearted man I was when we first met. I wanted to prove to you that you could trust me. I couldn't just leave it where it was, leave the story unfinished. You and John… you have a book to complete, Elizabeth, and one day I promise you it will be finished… one day you'll get the happy ending you deserve."

"One day," she sighed, it seemed more a like a fairy tail now that truth.

"One day," he assured her, hugging her. "Now get the hell inside! It's too cold."

* * *

"_You know before I met Elizabeth I never really KNEW what love was. I mean my family wasn't exactly the best in that regard considering I never saw my mother again after five, and my dad was military, so our relationship wasn't exactly the warmest in the world. Elizabeth… you changed all that. You taught me what it means to love someone, to feel loved myself. The moment I fell in love with you… was the moment I realized what true love is. You made me better, made me stronger, made me whole. Without you… I am truly lost. So I'd just like to say… on this day… our one year anniversary… that I love you more than life itself, Elizabeth. You ARE my life… the only life I ever want to have. Here's to years more till death do us part."_

The people raised their glasses in agreement, the camera focused on Elizabeth Sheppard, tears in her eyes as they stayed focused on her husband. The John on the screen grinned back, leaning over to kiss her. _"I love you too, John."_

"_I know… just promise me you'll feel that way when we're old with grandchildren."_

Elizabeth grinned back at him. _"Promise."_

John turned the video off, unable to see anymore. Why he was punishing himself, he'd never understand, but in some ways it had been comforting… knowing somewhere in the universe they'd once been happy together. Too bad she didn't keep her promise. "I knew this would happen."

John turned toward the voice standing from his door, it was Carrie. "I'm busy," he muttered.

"You see THIS is why I told you to forget her. Elizabeth Sheppard is just as stubborn as you."

"Don't you have something better to do?" he asked, getting up to sit on his bed.

Carrie smiled, folding her arms. "John, John, John… you poor soul. One of these days it'll be nice to see you stop torching yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You have to get over her, Sheppard."

"Easier said than done," he muttered.

"Obviously." Carrie frowned walking over to sit next to John, moving an arm around him. "Why is it whether you're going through the gate or trying to find lasting love… you always end up screwed over?"

"I'm cursed," he answered, no longer fighting her, surprised at how good it felt having her hold him.

"I doubt that… after all could a cursed man get the chance to be a father to three amazing kids? John, you had almost FIFTEEN years of happiness… that's more than most. At least you had something."

"Why do you bother with me… I'm in love with another woman, I have THREE kids, and I'm obviously unhappy. Why do you bother carrying about me?"

Carrie just smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. "Guess I'm cursed too."

* * *

It was almost as if it was pulling him to the place more special to him than anything else in the damn city. It seemed to symbolize the beginning of their relationship… their close friendship. He wanted to go home, go back to his timeline, wake up from this nightmare to know none of it would end the way it so obviously had. His talk with Carrie had helped more than he'd ever expected, but the fact that time had just been screwed up even worse than before wasn't helping him improve the mood. It had finally stopped raining, but the wind was just as cool. John looked out from the balcony, wondering if only for a second, if throwing himself off of it might just make things better. Thankfully the feeling left just as fast as it had come. John walked over to the wall on his right side, sitting down near the railing of the balcony, just sitting there, taking in the fresh seawater air. Before he knew it, everything began to fade into darkness as he fell into a deep sleep.

"John! John! Wake up John!"

John groaned his neck sore as well as his back. After blinking a few times, letting his eyes adjust, he awoke to see Elizabeth knelt in front of him, a worried look in her eyes. "Elizabeth?" he asked, his voice deep from sleep.

"Dammit John! You scared the crap out of me! You've never slept so hard before. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

"Sorry… guess yesterday kind of exhausted me," he told her, starting to realize just how close she was to him. John moaned in pain as he tried to move his neck, pain shooting through him. "God."

"Are you okay!"

"My neck… I guess sleeping on a hard balcony isn't exactly the best for this busted old body," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes well you aren't exactly twenty anymore." Elizabeth, moved to his side, rubbing his neck for him.

John frowned. "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help."

Despite the pain, John moved away from her, getting up with a wince as he realized just how _old_ he was in this timeline. "I don't need your help, Elizabeth. Just leave me alone," he said, trying to sound as cold as possible, and he looked back out at the ocean.

"John… I know I've hurt you but-"

"HURT ME!" John laughed at her choice of words, turning back to look at her. "HURT ME! Oh god, I WISH you'd just hurt me… unfortunately as easy as it may have been to you… it wasn't as easy for me. You didn't just HURT ME, Elizabeth… you ripped every internal organ I have out of my body and stepped on each with as much force as possible. I'm just glad you didn't grind the bones while you were at it."

"It doesn't have to be like this. Why can't we just be-"

"FRIENDS? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY! HUH! FRIENDS?" John shook his head, unable to keep the anger from his voice. "We can NEVER be friends Elizabeth… it just can't work."

"I never wanted it to be like this, but the fact is we just can't do anything about it. I… I can't do it again."

"You told me you'd love me… on our first anniversary you made a promise to me! Looks like a lot of promises were made huh? Yeah well you're not the only one who's lost the strength, Elizabeth. I've lost the strength to deal with this anymore. That stupid machine made a HUGE mistake, brining me here. He should have taken me back in time… so that hopefully I could save myself the trouble to begin with!" John snapped, then turned around and walked out of the balcony, leaving Elizabeth behind.

* * *

"WORK DAMMIT! SEND ME BACK!" he screamed at the object that had caused this whole mess. He was an idiot! I complete idiot! If he'd just kept his hands to himself, he wouldn't BE in this mess! He wanted out, and the damn machine wasn't working! "WORK!" he yelled, ready to throw the device across the room.

"JOHN STOP IT!"

Sheppard turned, putting the machine down, surprised to see Elizabeth had followed him from the balcony. "What do you want from me, Elizabeth? When I push forward, you step back; when I step back you come forward… just pick a place a stay there dammit!" He knew his control was hanging by one small thread, he was pissed… beyond pissed.

Elizabeth walked toward him, her eyes never leaving his as she stopped right in front of him, determination written all over her face. "John… just stop it."

John just smiled, despite not even being close to pleased. "You know what I first thought to myself when we first met?"

"What?"

"That woman is gonna be the death of me."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the thought, before her smile faded, knowing that just might be true. "I would never want to do that to you."

"Yeah well… sometimes we do things we never wanted to do… just funny that it's always to the ones we love."

"Funny isn't exactly the word I'd use."

John took another step forward, his eyes never leaving hers. "There is one thing I've realized since being here."

"And what's that?"

"You're my sanctuary."

Elizabeth frowned, confused.

"Sanctuary… I looked the word up… you know I've heard of that word since elementary school… but I never looked it up until a few moments ago. It has a number of definitions. It can be a consecrated place, or a place of refuge and protection. It took me a while to realize just how much of a refuge you've become in my life… even before the marriage and kids. In my timeline… you're my sanctuary. It was never the balcony that provided me escape when I needed it… it was being on the balcony with you that made it special. My sanctuary."

Elizabeth stared back at him, he could tell she was hesitating, not sure what to do. Perhaps there was still hope? "I guess… in someways you're my sanctuary too," she admited.

John smiled faintly at that, his anger slowly draining away with one sentence. "Elizabeth… there's a reason I've tried so hard to make you see… make you realize we need each other. We made promises… we depend on each other. But most of all… I'm not sure I can live without my sanctuary… I can't go on this way. Yes… I did share myself with Chaya, we shared each other's souls… it was special. But what I share with you is so much more, Elizabeth. You gave me happiness, you gave me three of the most beautiful children I have ever seen… but most of all… you gave me you. There's no other woman in the world, in the universe that could touch that. All I want… all I'll ever want is you, because without you… what do I have?"

Suddenly he feels her lips touch his with all the passion she had. John quickly moved his arms around her, holding her to him as they kissed right there in McKay's lab. It seemed like days before they finally broke the kiss together. It seemed even the toughest surfaces could be worn down. He had no idea what had made her change her mind, but the truth was he didn't care. This was most definitely a step forward in the right direction. "John… I'm still not sure I have the strength to do this."

"Then use mine."

Elizabeth kissed him once more, exploring his mouth, holding him to her. "God John… why can't I stop loving you."

"Maybe I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Maybe I'm not the only one who can't seem to get their heart back."

Elizabeth smiled against his lips. "Just be sure to take better care of it this time around."

"I promise."

To Be Continued

A/N: Just one more chapter to go! Well… at least I only torched you for most of this chapter… eh:D Review if you want the ending! And I just thought I'd explain, when Elizabeth askes him to take better care of her heart this time around, she's refering to when he pretty much broke her heart when he told McKay he wasn't sure if he loved Chaya or not. I think anyone would feel hurt if they heard their husband/ wife say that so... just thought I'd explain. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A Glimpse into the Future

By Major Dork

Summary: He went to bed in his own room alone, he woke up with a wife, three kids… and a screwed up future.

A/N: It's the very last chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the story! I MIGHT do a sequel, but don't hold me to it! I have lots of other ideas that I'm thinking of doing first… we'll see. REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of this story!

* * *

Part Eight "The Morning After The Days Before"

He had no idea if they'd been seen, or why the heck they hadn't been able to control themselves as they'd rushed together toward his room. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other, kissing passionately as they walked together through Atlantis, in too much of a hurry to care who saw them. Just as soon as they'd been inside, he'd taken her shirt off, then her pants, stripping her naked. It was in that moment that he realized what was happening as he looked at her, seeing her in all her wonderful glory… god was he a lucky man.

He quickly stripped off his own clothes and pulled her over to the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can't believe we're doing this," he whispered to her.

"I must be insane," she muttered in between kisses.

"If that's the case… crazy suits you," he mumbled teasingly before pulling her onto the bed.

* * *

He'd never really had much going for him. Playing around in school until he'd realized he had to do something with his life… only to realize his laid back lifestyle through school had pretty much ruined his chances of getting the job he'd always wanted… well he'd never much expected any real success in his life… nor had anyone else for that matter. He was never serious enough, never cared enough to do anything useful. That had been what his teachers would say, what his father would say, what his commanders would say. But he'd been a damn good pilot… the gift had gotten him by in the Air Force, his father's title keeping him in when everyone wanted him out. When he'd been exiled to Antarctica, he'd known his future was even dimmer now than it had been before… but that all changed the moment he was assigned to fly General Jack O'Neill to a base no one was supposed to know even existed.

Suddenly he found himself in a glowing chair, signaling a gift he'd never known was there, one moment in time that had catapulted him to wonders beyond his imagination. Atlantis, John knew, had saved him from the expectations everyone seemed to have of the disobedient officer. Elizabeth had always seen something in him that he'd never thought was there. It had been rough in the beginning as his true colors had shown once again, his need to protect everyone getting in the way of his duty to follow orders, Elizabeth's orders. Yet somehow Elizabeth had changed him. For the first time in his life, he'd learned to trust someone other than himself. For the first time in his life he was given second chances for more than his father's sake. For the first time in his life he'd made a friend he could be truly honest and comfortable with in every way possible.

She truly was the love of his life… perhaps since the day they'd met. John Sheppard sighed; opening his eyes as he lay in bed with her, not wanting to sleep for fear that it would end. He didn't want to go back to the way things were in his time. He didn't want to just be a friend… he wanted to be with her in every way… he wanted to stay whole. Elizabeth opened her own eyes, connecting with his. "John… sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose this… I don't want to go back to the way things used to be."

"John, you've seen the future, your future. You know there will be a time when I will be more to you, when you'll be more to me. And now you know that even when things get rocky… that it won't destroy us. You have me John… you'll always have me."

John moved closer to her on the bed, resting his forehead on hers. "How can I go back to just being your friend after tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled, moving to kiss his lips tenderly before she put something in his hand. John looked down to see a silver necklace…. "What's this for?"

"You gave it to me… it was anniversary gift… our first anniversary gift. You told me that necklace was supposed to be a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"That no matter what happens… we'll always have the memories we made for ourselves. You'll always have this night, John."

John couldn't keep his eyes off her as he held the necklace in one hand, while the other took her hand in his. "I love you, Doctor Elizabeth Sheppard.

"I love you, Colonel John Weir," she teased.

John laughed, kissing her once more before he closed his eyes, ready to finally sleep.

* * *

The recorder Doctor McKay had hooked up to the device Janus had made as a time machine had recorded no power for days until one moment in the night when all was quiet. The machine suddenly began to collect power, light growing and growing with every second. The light suddenly became blinding, filling the entire room with its light just before it cut off and darkness once again returned… the recorder once again showing no signs of power.

* * *

Jason groaned, opening his eyes slowly to see he was still in the large room filled with projectors, Ani lying asleep in his arms. "Ani!" He tried to shake her, trying to get her up. "**Anika**!"

Anika groaned, slowly opening her eyes before she finally sat up, getting off of Jason. "We must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah," he agreed, rubbing his shoulder and neck for a second. "What time is it?"

"I just got up, how should I know?"

"Right." Jason sighed, getting to his feet, then turned and helped Anika up. "We better head back to Dad's. He's probably wondering what happened to us."

"I can't believe it's already morning… wow. Yeah, we better hurry up. Maybe Dad is feeling a little better now… we could come up with another plan to get Mom back."

"One thing at a time, Ani… let's just get home."

* * *

It was the moan that really awoke him from the deep sleep he'd fallen into. John groaned, a little disoriented at first, trying to get his bearings. It had to have been a dream… he was sure of it. Talk about out of body experiences. He was sure it was a dream… there was no way. When he realized a hand was holding his, he opened his eyes, expecting to see Carrie, but instead seeing another woman… beautiful, awaking from her own sleep. "Good morning John," she mumbled, still half asleep.

What the hell! "Elizabeth!" Sheppard was out of bed a second later, grabbing the covers with him as he tried to wrap his mind around what he knew had to be true. Could it have all been real? Maybe it hadn't just been a dream.

Elizabeth finally opened her eyes, smiling at first as she saw him. "John, come back to bed… it's still early."

"I uh… but… what the… how…" he stuttered, unsure as to what to say to all this. He was confused, the things coming to his mind still so foggy… not a dream… how was that possible?

Suddenly Elizabeth frowned. "John? Is that you? Are you back?"

"Then it wasn't a dream?" he finally asked, his memory slowly becoming more and more clear, yet the memories almost seemed to come, not from him, but someone else… his own, yet not.

Elizabeth moved the sheet to cover herself. "Maybe I should go," she finally said, getting out of bed and moving to collect her things. John just watched her get dressed, unable to believe what he was seeing, the memories he was recalling. Could it be?

Finally she was completely dressed, her hesitation clear as she began to walk toward the door. Snapping out of the haze he'd been in, he quickly grabbed her arm. "It all really happened… didn't it?" he asked her, his eyes begging for an answer.

Elizabeth just stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. "It all happened."

Suddenly John was smiling, his heart thudding in his chest as he realized what it all meant. "I love you too," he told her, pulling her to him to give her the most passionate kiss he possibly could. Elizabeth melted in his touch, kissing him back before the need for air finally took over.

"Welcome back."

John grinned, resting his forehead against hers. "It's good to be back… I can't believe you're actually here."

"You can thank yourself for that one," she said, laughing just before she kissed him once more.

"OH MY GOD!" Jason gasped as he watched his father kissing his mother.

Ani grinned, pulling her shocked and frozen stiff brother out of the room, their parents to into each other to hear Jason. "So… breakfast?" she finally asked him when they were back outside.

Jason's shocked look, quickly changed to an expression of excitement. "You know what this means right!"

"What?"

"He fought for her," he told his sister. "We gotta tell Noah and Ian!"

Anika laughed, pulling her brother along. "See… I told you… I knew it'd be okay."

* * *

**_Present Timeline_**

Doctor Carson Beckett sighed sadly as he sat on the stool at his desk, watching Elizabeth still by Sheppard's side, holding his hand. Still no change. John was literally surviving by life support alone now. Carson had done everything he could to keep Colonel Sheppard alive, but he feared it wasn't much of a life considering the state the man was in. At first Sheppard had only been in a deep coma, and then suddenly his body had begun to seizer…. Beckett had no idea what was going on. Slowly the Doctor walked over to Doctor Weir, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Elizabeth moved her own hand to cover his, but her eyes continued to watch over John. "Elizabeth… as I mentioned before… John's living will clearly states-"

"I don't give a damn what it says… not yet," she said sternly and without hesitation.

Carson sighed, knowing how she felt, but also aware of what Sheppard saw as important. "Elizabeth, it's your decision… in his will you are to make the choice, but you and I both know the reason he chose you is because you know him better than anyone. You know what he would wish. There's little chance that he'll get out of this."

"Give him more time, Carson. Let Rodney figure out what happened… why this happened to John. McKay is pretty sure one of the last things John touched before this happened is responsible. He's sure of it."

"Rodney believed the device Colonel Sheppard did this?"

Elizabeth nodded, turning back to look at John. "It has to be… there's no other way to explain how this could have happened. One of the devices… works much like the time ship SG-1 found. It could be responsible."

"But wouldn't that mean the Colonel was somewhere in time?"

"That's why we have to wait."

"I thought that device had no power."

"It doesn't… we don't know how it works though… we're still working on it."

Suddenly Elizabeth froze, looking back down at John as the hand she'd been holding tightened around her. John's eyes opened slowly, his eyes focusing straight on her. "Elizabeth," he breathed before passing out, a strange silver necklace sitting in his other hand….

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

It had taken John Sheppard a while to completely heal physically thanks to his experience, unfortunately, John's focus was else where as he stared at the silver necklace in his hand, hanging from his hand. "So… still foggy about what happened?" Rodney asked, walking over to sit beside him.

John looked up at Rodney, putting the necklace back in his pocket as he sat on the infirmary bed. "It's like my memories were ripped from me… I know I was thrown into the future… I remember certain details… little things here and there… strange faces, but nothing I can really piece together."

McKay nodded, still getting over the fact that he wouldn't be learning anything much about the machine from John. "Well Doctor Weir's convinced the thing is dangerous… I'm worried she wants to get rid of it. I heard you were getting out of here… maybe you could talk to her… for me?" Rodney asked.

John laughed at the scientist. "Don't worry about it… she won't be touching that thing. It should go into storage… we'll need it later."

"How do you know that?"

"No idea," John answered, shaking his head.

"There he is! You look good, Colonel."

John turned behind him to see Elizabeth Weir walk over to him and McKay. "Elizabeth… hope things went well while I was gone?"

Elizabeth hesitated, looking down as she thought of the horrible days now behind her. She'd never been so scared in her life. "Not really, I'm just glad you're doing okay. You really scared us there, John."

John just smiled, feeling something pull him to kiss her, it took everything he had to resist, knowing it wasn't time just yet… YET. "Yeah well… I may not know much of what happened, but I do know you gave me quite a scare where I was there for a while too."

Elizabeth frowned, confused. "Was I okay?"

John shrugged, jumping off the bed. "Yeah, just difficult… and don't ask me how… I have no clue what I'm saying half the time."

"It must be hard… knowing something happened, but having no idea what."

"Yeah well… when I get there I'll know… that's all that matters."

Elizabeth frowned, finding him more and more confusing by every second. McKay seemed to be having the same trouble. "Okay, what have you done with the real Colonel Sheppard?" he asked.

Sheppard just smiled, patting McKay's back. "Oh, by the way… I think I'm supposed to thank you for something," he told the now even more confused scientist before he walked out of the infirmary.

McKay and Weir shared a brief look before Doctor Weir decided to follow John out. "Are you sure you should be leaving just yet?"

"Don't worry… I'll be fine," he assured her. John paused as soon as they left the infirmary, looking over at her as suddenly a memory overtook him.

FLASHBACK

"That no matter what happens… we'll always have the memories we made for ourselves. You'll always have this night, John."

John couldn't keep his eyes off her as he held the necklace in one hand, while the other took her hand in his.

END FLASHBACK

John frowned, his eyes staring at Elizabeth as he tried to assimilate the memory left in his mind, the only one that seemed to stay. Sheppard then looked down at the necklace, taking it out only for a second. "John?"

Colonel Sheppard looked back up at Elizabeth. "Sorry… I just… I could have sworn…" John tried to get out, shaking his head. Had they been in bed? Suddenly a smile grew on his face. "I was actually thinking of seeing a movie in my room, you know try to relax. Ever seen The Family Man?"

Elizabeth frowned, shaking her head. "Never heard of it."

"It's a great movie… kinda fitting really. You should come with me… we can watch it together. It's got Nicholas Cage in it… great storyline too. You'll like it."

She hesitated at first, then finally nodded, wanting to spend this time with him. She was starting to realize that who knew what the future had in store? She didn't want to lose him or herself without cherishing the moments that made her happy… and since those moments usually surrounded a certain handsome Colonel…. "Sounds like fun."

John grinned, his heart pumping just a little harder as he got the urge to kiss her once again. John settled for taking her hand, pulling her along with him. "Great."

When Elizabeth stopped, he turned around to look at her, wondering what was up. Elizabeth shifted, looking into his eyes. "So… any predictions for the future that I'd be interested in knowing?"

John laughed at the question… almost everyone had been asking him that question since he'd revealed he'd been taken to the future. "Only that… it's not as bad as I thought it would be. In fact," he began, pulling her once more toward his quarters. "It wasn't bad at all… but there is one thing you have to promise me."

"What?" she asked as they stopped in front of his quarters.

"If you ever get the urge to knock me out in the future… try to resist the urge, huh?"

Elizabeth laughed, following him in. "Sorry, that's one promise I can't agree to."

The End

A/N: YAY! IT'S DONE! Tell me what you thought of it… ending and all! And thanks for all the reviews! Now like I said… I MAY do a sequel, cause I do have an idea for one, but I'm not sure… so just look out for it if I decide to do it.


End file.
